


Траектория полета

by Caritas



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caritas/pseuds/Caritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер Дрэйк мечтает изучать историю, но ему приходится продолжать дело своей семьи и заниматься бизнесом. А еще Питер любит пилотировать самолеты времен Второй мировой войны. Когда Нэсси Килгарра, которая должна была реставрировать самолет Дрэйка, попадает в аварию и ломает руку, знакомые Питера советуют обратиться за помощью к Рису Эвансу. Уже первая встреча Питера и Риса навсегда меняет привычный распорядок. Кто-то начинает вспоминать прошлую жизнь, а кто-то никогда ее и не забывал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Траектория полета

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flight Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/77990) by [lamardeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse). 



> Текст переводился на Merlin Big Bang 2011-2012 
> 
> Бета: Капитан Колесников
> 
> Артеры: Кржмелик, OrangeLusik
> 
> От переводчика: Хочу высказать свои благодарности моим замечательным артерам, которые великолепно справились со своей работой и идеально совпали с моим личным видением персонажей. Отдельное спасибо моей бете, она знает, за что.

У Питера Дрейка выдался ужасный день. И его совершенно не утешало то, что женщине, лежащей на больничной койке, пришлось намного хуже.  
\- Прости, милый, - с сожалением произнесла Нэсси. – Я вылетела из строя и подвела тебя.  
\- Не смеши, - ответил Питер, сжав ее плечо. – Твоей вины тут нет.  
\- Есть, - продолжала упорствовать Нэсси, и ее шотландский акцент сейчас чувствовался сильнее обычного. – Если бы я не была такой чертовски старой, я бы не упала в своей чертовой ванной и не сломала бы свою чертову руку, - она попыталась приподнять её, но тут же сдалась, поморщившись от боли.  
\- Нэсси, тебе нельзя напрягаться, - предостерег ее Гарет, подходя ближе.  
\- Оставь меня в покое, - отрезала Нэсси. – Всю свою чертову жизнь я только и делаю, что напрягаюсь, и ничего не случалось. Кроме того, ты учитель истории, а не чертов доктор, откуда ты знаешь, что я перенапрягаюсь?  
Хоть Питер и не хотел вмешиваться в их спор, но ему пришлось согласиться с Нэсси. Джин Маргарет «Нэсси» Килгарре этим летом исполнялось восемьдесят, а выглядела она моложе Гарета, несмотря на то, что он лет на десять ее младше.  
Нэсси начала работать на авиационном заводе в начале войны, когда ей было всего лишь четырнадцать, и с тех пор она была сварщиком. К сожалению для всех, кажется, сейчас ее карьера надолго приостановлена, если не закончена, а вот летние планы Питера испортились.  
\- Не волнуйся, - произнес Питер, когда двое стариков перестали спорить. – Уверен, мы сможем найти кого-нибудь. С тобой, конечно, никто не сравнится, но нам нужен человек, который сможет закончить проект.  
Он посмотрел на Гарета поверх головы Нэсси с вопросом в глазах: сможем ли? А затем вновь опустил взгляд и заметил, что пожилая женщина смотрит на него с тем загадочным видом, который могла принимать только она одна - будто заглядывала в его душу.  
\- Знаешь, я думаю, что у тебя все получится, - произнесла она. – Возможно, выйдет даже лучше, чем мы ожидали. Как говорил мой отец – дороги судьбы непредсказуемы, - она повела плечами и вновь поморщилась. – Вот если бы она только не отвешивала каждый раз пинок под зад.

\- Вот поэтому мы пропали, – ответил Питер, делая глоток Лагера. Он будет скучать по их привычному столику в «Орле», после трех лет здесь его задница практически оставила след на сидении.  
Тиш нахмурилась:  
\- И никто не сможет помочь тебе закончить работу над самолетом?  
\- Никого подходящего. Есть несколько местных ремесленников, которые, как мы знаем, этим занимаются, но они сейчас заняты строительными проектами на Ближнем Востоке. Они могут вернуться к концу осени, но для меня это будет слишком поздно. А тем, кто может сейчас пожертвовать своим временем, я не смогу заплатить, - Питер тяжело вздохнул. – Мне следовало знать, что так все и выйдет.  
\- Теперь ты говоришь, как Нэсси, - пробормотала Тиш.  
\- Что поделать, я фаталист, - огрызнулся Питер. Тиш только удивленно выгнула бровь, и он притих. – Я решил пораньше вернуться в Лондон.  
Тиш наклонилась вперед.  
\- Что? Почему?  
\- Потому что нет смысла провести еще одно лето здесь в музее и быть вам с Гаретом обузой.  
\- Тебя вряд ли можно назвать обузой, - возмутилась Тиш. – Ты лучший в своем классе, о тебе хорошо отзываются и в университете, и в музее. Кембридж с нетерпением ждет твоего дипломного проекта, а такое бывает очень редко. Мы с профессором Брейтветом хотим только лучшего для тебя…  
\- Я знаю, - ответил Питер как можно мягче, чувствуя, что сердце готово вырваться из груди. – И благодарен вам. Но я не могу.  
\- Если бы только поговорил с отцом… - начала Тиш.  
Питер покачал головой.  
\- Нет смысла. Было здорово, и я не променял бы эти годы ни на что на свете. Но время взрослеть и брать на себя ответственность.  
\- Ох, Питер, - произнесла Тиш, накрывая его руку своей ладонью.  
\- Тебе не стоит волноваться о доме: если вы с Логаном не сможете найти себе соседа, я с радостью оплачу свою долю до конца лета, - они подобрали себе отличный коттедж на полпути между Даксфордом и Кембриджем, который им идеально подходил и давал возможность, учитывая их плотное расписание, хоть изредка видеть друг друга. Тиш этим летом проходила практику в юридической фирме, Логан преподавал на летних курсах, а Питер рассчитывал как можно больше времени проводить в музее. Кто-то может подумать, что было бы неблагоразумно жить под одной крышей со своей бывшей девушкой и ее новым парнем, но Питер и Тиш расстались очень давно, а Логан теперь стал его вторым лучшим другом, настоящим товарищем. И еще помогло то, что Питер наконец-то признал, что он далеко не такой натурал, коим считал себя, когда три года назад поступал в университет.  
\- Я не о доме беспокоюсь, идиот, - с улыбкой ответила Тиш, - я беспокоюсь о тебе. Если бы был кто-то… - лицо Тиш неожиданно просветлело. – Погоди, может и есть!  
Питер нахмурился, приходя в замешательство:  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Есть один человек, который может помочь тебе с самолетом, - выпалила Тиш. – Конечно, я не знаю, возьмется ли он. Он немного… хм… сложный человек. Хотя, я бы сказала, не сложный, а, знаешь, необычный.  
\- Летиция, - ответил Питер, потирая переносицу. – Может, тебе лучше рассказать все с начала?  
Его поражало то, с какой легкостью Тиш могла обойти своих друзей-студентов в дебатах, и все равно в обычном разговоре до сих пор начинала путаться в словах, как с самого начала их знакомства.  
\- Я и Логан познакомились с ним несколько недель назад. Он художник по металлу, делает из скрапа и повторно используемых материалов невероятные вещи: ювелирные украшения и маленькие скульптуры. Но говорил, что работает и с большими вещами.  
Питер поднял голову, в нем вновь загорелась надежда.  
\- Он кажется мне подходящей кандидатурой. Как его зовут, и как я могу с ним связаться?  
\- Его зовут Рис Эванс, и у него был столик на Садовой ярмарке Олл Сэйнтс. Но, Питер, мы… хм… мы познакомились с ним на митинге против прекращения военных действий в Афганистане.  
Питер нахмурился:  
\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что он…  
\- Пацифист, - кивнула Тиш. – Да. Мы потом втроем пошли выпить чаю, и он рассказывал свою теорию о военно-промышленном комплексе и провоцировании мировых конфликтов…  
\- Изумительно, - вздохнул Питер, когда едва было вспыхнувшая надежда угасла. – Тогда не думаю, что он будет в восторге, реставрируя самолет-истребитель Второй мировой войны для Имперского военного Музея.  
Тиш несмело улыбнулась:  
\- Может, попробуешь?  
\- Придется, - ответил Питер, переворачивая ладонь и сжимая руку Тиш. – Как бы там ни было, похоже, Рис Эванс – моя единственная надежда.

Следующая неделя пронеслась в одно мгновение: Питер сдавал последние экзамены, упаковывал в чемоданы последние три года своей жизни и прощался с друзьями. Он успел пообщаться с Нэсси по телефону – та сидела дома и жаловалась на предписания врачей, - и игнорировал бесконечный поток электронных писем от Гарета. King's Affair* проходил в среду, и Питер не мог представить более подходящего способа убить сорок восемь часов своего времени и несколько миллионов клеток головного мозга. К утру пятницы он приобрел ужасную головную боль и смутные воспоминания о довольно-таки неприличных действиях с высоким рыжеволосым аспирантом, в которого он был по уши влюблен на первом курсе. Решив, что, скорее всего, фантазия навеяна непомерным количеством алкоголя, поскольку на запястьях и лодыжках не осталось следов, - он решил избегать подобных мероприятий в Лондонском институте экономики.  
В субботу он помогал переезжать Логану и Тиш в Грейт Шелфорд, и, поскольку свои вещи ему некуда было девать, он перевез и их тоже, оставив нераспакованные коробки в прихожей. Тиш окинула их несчастным взглядом и открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но промолчала, увидев выражение лица Питера.  
Но, по крайней мере, субботний ужин с домашней свежей едой получился приятным. Логан выполнил свое обещание и приготовил овощное карри, а Питер и Тиш заявили, что вышло «удивительно съедобно»  
\- Приятного аппетита, - с улыбкой ответил Логан. – Посмотрим, смогу ли я еще раз приготовить вам ужин.  
\- Тебе придется утешать его израненную гордость, - сказала Питер Тиш, с аппетитом поглощая карри.  
\- Или ты можешь сделать ему дружеский минет, его он тоже порадует, - коварно улыбаясь, добавила она. Логан покраснел, а Питер подавился от неожиданности цветной капустой, так что та едва не перекрыла ему дыхательные пути.  
\- Серьезно, хотя это и лучше еды из буфета, - сказала Тиш, - но обычно мы даже макароны себе с трудом можем приготовить, - она помолчала, а Питер приготовился к исповеди. – Знаешь, очень жаль, что ты уезжаешь. Я уже присматривала тебе фартук.  
Питер наколол вилкой кусочек сладкого перца:  
\- Давай попробуем оценить плюсы. Теперь, когда меня не будет рядом, вы двое можете в любое время предаваться разврату.  
\- Брось, Питер, мы и так бы этим занимались, даже если бы жили под одной крышей, - снисходительно заметила Тиш, и теперь пришла очередь Логана подавиться.  
В воскресенье Питер собрался с духом и сел на автобус до Кембриджа. Он долго гулял по территории колледжа, прошелся по своим любимым местам и, наконец, устроился на берегу реки Кэм, наблюдая за стадом коров, пасущимся на лугу недалеко от воды. Такого не увидишь в Лондоне, и Питер уже скучал по этому месту.  
Пройдя, наверное, в последний раз через Портерс Лодж, он направился по улице Кингс Пэрейд в сторону ремесленников. На Садовой ярмарке Олл Сэйнтс было бесчисленное количество ремесленников, которые демонстрировали свои товары ярко одетым туристам. Сегодня собралась большая толпа, и Питер с всевозрастающим раздражением расталкивал людей, чтобы лучше рассмотреть продавцов за столиками. Тиш описала ему Риса: примерно их возраста, высокий, худощавый, с темными волосами и слишком большими ушами, но, к сожалению, под описание почти никто не подходил. Питер выставил себя пару раз дураком, представляясь случайным незнакомцам, а потом решил искать сами работы, а не человека.  
Так он практически сразу нашел стол Риса, его творения были как раз такими, как рассказывала Тиш: очень красивыми и искусно обработанными. Некоторые работы были отлиты из металла, а другие сваренными, демонстрируя, что их автор так же талантлив, как и Нэсси. Несколько вещей, очевидно, сделали из переработанных материалов, включая все от бутылочных крышечек до деталей часов и посуды. Питера привлекла маленькая змейка, сделанная из каких-то обрезков. Когда Питер взял ее в руки, чтобы понять её устройство, вещица стала извиваться в руках, как настоящая.  
Он поднял голову, когда услышал, что кто-то вежливо откашливается, - рядом стояла женщина, одетая в топ без бретелек. У нее были необычные ярко-голубые глаза, красивые темные волосы выбриты с одной стороны, открывая татуировку в виде сложного кельтского орнамента.  
\- Прошу прощения, - сказал он, чувствуя укол сожаления, поскольку до сих пор не нашел неуловимого Риса. – Сколько просите за нее?  
\- Подождите, я проверю, - повернулась, что достать каталог. Питер успел заметить, что верхняя часть спины у нее украшена еще одной кельтской татуировкой, тянувшейся от одного плеча к другому. – Эта стоит сорок, - ответила она, вновь поворачиваясь к нему лицом.  
Наверное, его удивление отразилось на лице, поскольку она нахмурилась и произнесла:  
\- Такая работа занимает много времени, знаете ли.  
\- Я знаю. Просто удивился. Честно говоря, вы себя слишком дешево продаете.  
Женщина несколько секунд недобро смотрела на него, пока Питер не сообразил, что его фраза могла показаться оскорбительной.  
\- Простите, я не хотел…  
Женщина сверкнула глазами:  
\- Знаю, - сказала она, криво улыбаясь. – Мне просто хотелось, чтобы Вы немного понервничали, - она кивнула на столик. – По правде говоря, я то же самое объясняла Рису, он может продавать товар в два раза дороже, но…  
\- Рис? – прервал ее Питер, у него екнуло сердце. – Это работы Риса Эванса?  
Женщина удивленно приподняла брови.  
\- Именно. А вы его знаете?  
\- Нет, но я его ищу, - когда брови приподнялись еще выше, он добавил. – Я надеялся поговорить с ним о… о сделке. Он здесь?  
Женщина покачала головой.  
\- Мы подменяем друг друга на выходных. Он работает по субботам, а я по воскресеньям.  
\- Ох, - упал духом Питер. – Хорошо, - он не мог представить, сможет ли еще неделю ждать парня, который наверняка откажется ему помогать. А в то время Гарет и Тиш смогут его дальше обрабатывать. И неизвестно, останется ли он таким же категоричным.  
\- Ладно, я возьму ее, - он положил змейку на место и полез в задний карман за кошельком.  
Пока она пересчитывала деньги и упаковывала покупку, Питер рассматривал соседний столик, который был заставлен декоративными бутылочками самых разных цветов и форм. Он прочитал на табличке, прикрепленной в центре столика:

_«Зелья и эликсиры Наоми»._

\- А это Ваше?- спросил Питер, беря в руки маленькую карточку, на которой было написано содержимое бутылочки из кроваво-красного стекла. «Исцеление для потерянной души», - прочитал он. – Они выглядят… хм… очень любопытно.  
Женщина - Наоми – только безучастно посмотрела на него.  
\- Ваша покупка, - сказала она, передавая ему пакет. И едва их пальцы соприкоснулись, она резко одернула руку, словно обжегшись.  
Питер открыл рот, чтобы извиниться, но затем понял, что понятия не имеет, за что ему следует извиниться. А Наоми смотрела на него, будто увидела призрака.  
\- Вы в порядке? – спросил он.  
Женщина помотала головой, и ее лицо прояснилось.  
\- Да, все нормально, - она еще несколько мгновений смотрела на него, в этот раз оценивающе, и наконец ответила:  
\- Думаю, будет лучше, если вы навестите его. Сегодня.  
Питер нахмурился, когда она нырнула под стол и поднялась оттуда с карточкой в руках, которую и передала ему:

**M. Рис Эванс  
Современный алхимик  
Вотерс Эйдж, Бассейн Байрона  
Грантчестер, Кембриджшир**

\- Бассейн Байрона, - пробормотал Питер. В голове мелькнула неясное воспоминание, он не катался на лодке с первого курса, когда еще встречался с Тиш и пытался ее впечатлить. – Это рядом с Орчардом?  
\- Да, немного выше, - ответила Наоми. – Там, где Бон Брук впадает в Кэм, - увидев непонимание на лице Питера, она добавила: – Это восточный приток реки возле старой запруды.  
Питер думал, что все это начинает звучать довольно-таки странно, и вообще, чего он ввязывается? Он будет тащиться пешком через деревню, разыскивая человека, который, скорее всего, пошлет его.  
\- О, спасибо, - ответил Питер. – Посмотрим, смогу ли я его найти.  
Взгляд Наоми похолодел, как будто она знала, что он врет. Взяв со стола красную бутылочку, она вложила ее ему в ладонь.  
\- Что это?  
\- Подарок, - ответила Наоми.  
\- Но я…  
\- Возьмите, - решительно произнесла она. – Я могу честно сказать, что еще не видела человека, которому он был бы нужнее.  
С этими словами она повернулась к новому покупателю, словно забыв о Питере. Тот еще пару секунд стоял, как идиот, а потом вновь стал пробиваться через толпу.

Выйдя из автобуса на станции Транпингтон часом позже, он неожиданно ощутил себя до смерти уставшим, руки и ноги налились тяжестью, как будто его закинули по ошибке на другую незнакомую планету. Не помогало и то, что воздух становился густым и тяжелым, а над головой появились темные тучи.  
Чудесно. Теперь его плохое настроение влияло на погоду, как в каком-то глупом готическом романе.  
Питер постарался прочистить голову – ему нужно купить пару вещей в Уэйтроуз, пока он здесь, - но почувствовал что-то холодное и тяжелое в переднем кармане джинсов. Ох, та самая непонятная бутылочка от Наоми. Он достал ее и покрутил в руках, рассматривая. На ней не было пометок или ярлыков, только вытравленный на стекле замысловатый узор. Выбрасывать её было жаль, к тому же, Питер в любой момент мог вылить содержимое и подарить бутылочку Тиш.  
Что-то – он не был уверен, что именно – заставило его открыть пузырек. Он был запечатан воском, который снимался намного легче, чем можно было бы подумать. Пробка выскочила с легким хлопком. Питер с любопытством поднес пузырек к лицу, понюхал и сразу начал кашлять из-за едкого запаха, который тут же пробрался в нос и остался там. Господи, что за ужас, как будто… он даже не мог подобрать удачного сравнения, потому что это был самый отвратительный запах, с которым ему приходилось сталкиваться. Кто позволил этой женщине всучивать отраву ничего не подозревающим людям, он бы никогда…  
Усилено моргая, Питер разлепил слезящиеся глаза и пошел дальше. Ему приходило в голову, что он идет в неправильном направлении и направляется назад к торговому центру, но почему-то казалось, что нужно идти именно туда. Он обнаружил себя направляющимся к густому лесу по грязной дороге между двумя полями прежде, чем понял, что происходит. Над головой сгущались тучи, и ветер неожиданно изменил направление, неся с собой пронизывающий холод.  
Не прошло и нескольких минут, как небеса разверзлись и буквально обрушили на него потоки воды. Питер продолжал идти.  
К тому времени, как он добрался до кромки леса, он промок до нитки, поэтому защита ветвей деревьев не принесла ему облегчения: промокшая рубашка и джинсы неприятно липли к телу. Питер ненавидел ходить в мокрой одежде, но по-прежнему продолжал идти через лес. Даже через деревья он видел верхушку плотины, которая знавала и лучшие дни, - очевидно, ее уже давно не ремонтировали.  
Скоро он увидел и здания – маленький кирпичный коттедж и небольшой деревянный навес, похоже, построили примерно в одно и то же время, что и брошенную теперь плотину. Над дымоходом коттеджа поднималась тонкая струя дыма, едва заметная из-за сильного ливня. Питер был уверен, что это мастерская Риса, уверен в этом так же, как и в том, что завтра взойдет солнце.  
Ему бы волноваться и ломать голову по поводу своего странного самочувствия, но нет, он думал о словах Наоми: «Пройдите пару сотен метров от Трампингтон Уэйтроуз».  
Питер обошел угол коттеджа, отметив большое озеро как раз над плотиной, которое, наверное, и было знаменитым бассейном Байрона. У него было время поразмышлять, как имя Байрона связано с этим место, пока входная дверь резко не распахнулась и на пороге не появилась фигура Риса, как понял Питер.  
\- Входите! – крикнул Рис, приглашающе махнув рукой. Питер подчинился и начал подниматься по каменным ступенькам к входной двери, чувствуя, как с плеч падает груз.  
\- Господи, Вы, должно быть, промокли, - сказал Рис. – Что Вы… - он резко замолчал, когда Питер прошел мимо него. Повернувшись, он увидел, как лицо Риса приобрело пепельный оттенок, а на лице отразилось то же выражение, что и у Наоми, как только она прикоснулась к нему.  
Но шок в глазах Риса быстро сменился осторожной слабой улыбкой, и это заставило Питера почувствовать, что он упускает нечто чрезвычайно важное.  
Отогнав замешательство, Питер протянул руку.  
\- Питер Дрейк, - представился он.  
Рис несколько мгновений смотрел на его ладонь и только потом пожал ее. У него были тонкие запястья и теплая, удивительно сильная рука.  
\- Рис Эванс.  
\- Да, я знаю, - сказал Питер. – Я пришел сюда, потому что искал Вас, - не совсем так, но, поскольку Питер не мог объяснить, что сейчас случилось, вариант не самый плохой.  
Улыбка Риса немного поблекла.  
\- Правда? – его рука до сих пор сжимала ладонь Питера, а тому казалось, что он чувствует, как ускоряется пульс.  
\- Да, я… понимаете, мне рекомендовала Вас одна моя подруга. То есть, ваши работы… - с лица Риса полностью исчезла улыбка, а зубы Питера неожиданно лязгнули от холода.  
\- Ладно, сейчас не об этом, - сказал Рис, отпуская ладонь Питера. Тому понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы зайти в дом, а Рис в это время развернулся и сбросил всю одежду в платяной шкаф в углу. Собственно, в коттедже была только одна комната с плитой и раковиной у дальней стены и кроватью – у противоположной. Сидеть, кажется, принято было у камина, где стоял верстак, на котором были разложены инструменты для обработки металла, наполовину законченные работы и металлолом, из которого потом сделают прекрасную вещь.  
\- Держите, - сказал Рис, возвращаясь с полотенцем и стопкой сложенной одежды. – Ванная в этом направлении. Переоденьтесь в сухую одежду, а потом мы можем поговорить.  
Питер не привык, чтобы ему отдавали приказы, поэтому выпрямился, открыл рот, готовясь ответить. А затем Рис нетерпеливо всунул ему в руки одежду, и Питер застыл от такой… такой невоспитанности, что у него даже перехватило дыхание.  
\- Хорошо, да, хорошо, - пробормотал он, забирая одежду и полотенца у Риса и направляясь в ванную.

Питер обхватил ладонью чашку чая и сделал большой глоток горячей жидкости. Пока он переодевался, Рис освободил у камина место для пары стульев и развел огонь, так что, к тому времени, как Питер закончил с объяснениями, он почти согрелся.  
\- Такая вот история, - сказал он. – Имперский военный музей, несомненно, оценит твою помощь и компетентность. Я понимаю, вряд ли такое дело будет тебе по душе, но мы может заплатить немного…  
Рис фыркнул:  
\- Если бы я действительно обдумывал перспективу работы над военным самолетом, - а я ее обдумываю, - сомневаюсь, что деньги помогли бы забыть мне свои убеждения.  
\- Верно, - усмехнулся в ответ Питер, - ты прав. Хорошо, не буду больше отнимать твое время... – он поднялся с места.  
Рис тоже вскочил на ноги.  
\- Погоди, ты куда собрался?  
\- Домой. Только переоденусь и…  
\- Твоя одежда не высохла.  
\- Ладно. Если я могу одолжить твою, то вернусь завтра.  
\- Но там все еще льет дождь, - ответил Рис, глядя на Питера с какой-то странной затаенной болью. - Пожалуйста, я…  
\- Что? – пробормотал Питер. Рис стоял близко, вторгаясь в личное пространство Питера гораздо сильнее, чем это было приемлемо. Но он интересный и странный, а весь день такой ненормальный и даже слегка пугающий, так что Питер замер на месте и посмотрел прямо в широко распахнутые голубые глаза.  
\- Я, ээм… - лицо Риса прояснилось, а уголок рта дернулся в намеке на улыбку. – Я думал, ты будешь… более настойчивым. Будешь спорить, что ли.  
Питер нахмурился.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Тиш рассказала, - проговорился Рис. – Она говорила, ты… бываешь упрямым.  
\- Говоришь, тебя можно убедить? – спросил Питер, делая крохотный шаг в сторону Риса.  
\- Полагаю, что можно, - уклончиво заявил Рис. – Но проблема в том, что пока ты успешно объяснил мне миссию Имперского военного музея и важность Спитфайра для истории, но не объяснил, почему я должен ввязываться в это дело.  
Питер мгновенно растерялся. А потом на него обрушилось озарение: он подошел к куче своей одежды, достал картонную коробку и открыл ее.  
\- Я купил сегодня одну из твоих работ, - сказал он, разворачивая ее и показывая Рису. – Я так понимаю, это одна из шарнирных японских скульптур… окимоно, кажется.  
Рис выглядел удивленным.  
\- Джизай окимоно, да.  
\- Так вот, одни из самых лучших мастеров этого стиля были оружейниками – ковали мечи. Кроме этих невероятно искусных скульптур, они создали самые лучшие мечи в мире. Они оценивали их по довольно прагматичному стандарту: сколько человеческих тел можно разрубить одним ударом.  
Рис сжал зубы:  
\- Да, я знаю. Можно сказать, что я тоже учу историю. Но я не делаю оружие, даже если они этим занимались. Это мой выбор.  
\- А у них не было выбора, - тихо произнес Питер. – Они жили в то время, когда создание красивого опасного оружия было их работой. Так и для Нэсси, и других мужчин и женщин, которые работали на этом заводе шестьдесят пять лет назад. Они строили машины, которые убивали людей за пару мгновений, потому что другой вариант был еще хуже. Но важно помнить эти факты не только потому, что они уже произошли, а потому что понимание того, как мы пришли к войне, помогает ее завершить.  
Рис пристально рассматривал его, а Питер удерживал взгляд, ожидая. Наконец тот ответил:  
\- Я представлял тебя совсем другим.  
Питер нахмурился, удивленный таким выбором слов.  
\- Ты, кажется, разочарован.  
\- Нет, на самом деле, нет, - пробормотал Рис. – Просто придется привыкнуть.  
Питер изумленно посмотрел на него:  
\- Это значит… ты поможешь?  
\- Это значит, что я подумаю, - ответил Рис. – Почему бы нам не продолжить спор за обедом? меня в холодильнике есть куриный пирог, и он слишком большой для одного.  
\- Приглашаешь на обед? – в замешательстве поинтересовался Питер.  
\- Ты здесь, на улице дождь, а мне хочется есть, - ответил Рис, криво улыбаясь. – Стараюсь быть вежливым.  
\- Ага, - ответил Питер, чувствуя, как начинает улыбаться. – Хорошо, спасибо тебе. Почту за честь принять твое чрезвычайно щедрое приглашение.  
\- Хммм, - ответил Рис, направляясь в кухню. – Уже лучше.

Для обеда Рис расстелил у камина толстые одеяла, и они устроились на них, скрестив ноги и пробуя поразительно вкусный пирог и запивая его пивом из ближайшего паба.  
\- В Кембриджшире хорошее пиво, - заметил Рис, приканчивая последнюю кружку.  
\- Ты давно здесь живешь? – поинтересовался Питер.  
\- Не очень. Пару месяцев, - Рис коротко посмотрел на Питера, а потом вновь отвел взгляд. – Я много путешествую.  
\- Неугомонный дух?  
\- Вроде того, - ответил он. – Хотя, думаю, я могу задержаться на некоторое время.  
\- Тебе понравится здесь, - сказал Питер. – Мне нравилось.  
\- Почему в прошедшем времени? Разве ты уже здесь не живешь?  
Питер сделал еще один глоток пива:  
\- В любом случае, уже не в сентябре. Этой осенью я буду учиться в Лондонской школе экономики.  
\- Я думал, ты историк.  
\- Я как раз получил степень бакалавра. И, боюсь, это самое большое мое достижение в качестве историка.  
Рис нахмурился:  
\- И что ты собираешься учить в Лондоне?  
\- Менеджмент, - пробормотал Питер, стараясь придать голосу больше энтузиазма. – У моего отца есть свой бизнес: он продает коммерческие самолеты повышенной комфортности. Как только я получу степени, я собираюсь работать на него.  
\- Значит, ты унаследовал любовь к самолетам от отца?  
Питер покачал головой.  
\- Вряд ли. Мой дед основал компанию, во время войны он был пилотом Спитфайра, но отец никогда не испытывал особой любви к самолетам. Он даже по работе не любит летать.  
\- Хм, все становится еще запутаннее, - сказал Рис, наклоняясь вперед. Питер чувствовал тяжелый взгляд Риса, и почему-то его было нелегко вынести. – Что-то подсказывает мне, ты не в восторге от перспективы заниматься семейным бизнесом.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Когда ты говоришь об истории, у тебя оживает голос. Когда ты упоминаешь компанию отца… - Рис умолк, предоставляя Питеру возможность самому додумать очевидное.  
Питер сжал зубы:  
\- Не имеет значения. Это то, чем я собираюсь заниматься.  
Рис кивнул, смягчив взгляд.  
\- У тебя всегда было обостренное чувство долга.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – требовательно спросил Питер.  
Рис пожал плечами:  
\- Это то, с чем или рождаешься или совсем не получаешь. Но, Питер, сейчас двадцать первый век и, прости меня, ты не принц Уэльский. Насколько я помню, тебе можно жить своей жизнью.  
Ну, это уже слишком.  
\- Прости и ты меня, но ты ничего не знаешь о моей жизни, - холодно произнес Питер.  
Рис уставился на него, словно Питер его ударил.  
\- Наверное, ты прав, - ответил он тихо. – Иногда я забываю… то есть, иногда мне кажется, что я знаю тебя гораздо дольше, чем пару часов, - он посмотрел на Питера из-под полуопущенных ресниц, - знаю, звучит странно.  
Питер вернулся мыслями к тому моменту с одеждой.  
\- Нет, я… я думаю, что понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
\- Да? – Рис был очень близко. В уголке рта у него осталось несколько крошек от пирожного, и Питер не смог побороть желания стереть их большим пальцем. Рис приоткрыл губы и уставился на Питера немного остекленевшим взглядом.  
Питер отдернул ладонь:  
\- Ну, я, наверное, лучше…  
\- Что? – прошептал Рис.  
Питер беспомощно уставился на рот Риса.  
\- Пойду, наверное. Уже поздно.  
Как только он закончил предложение, легкий стук по крыше превратился в яростный ливень, как будто кто-то наверху решил швырять камни вместо дождевых капель. Питер смотрел и смотрел на балки крыши, они выглядели достаточно крепкими, чтобы выдержать сильный дождь.  
\- Все еще идет дождь, - заметил Рис мягко. Когда Питер перевел на него взгляд, ему почудилось, что в глазах Риса на секунду отразилось пламя камина. Сердце Питера сильно забилось в груди без всякой на то причины.  
\- Верно, - пробормотал Питер, и самым естественным в это мгновение ему показалось наклониться немного вперед и поцеловать Риса, сначала мягко, а затем с всевозрастающим пылом. Когда Питер сжал плечо Риса, то почувствовал дрожь под своей ладонью.  
\- Ты... – начал Питер, но губы Риса заставили замолчать и проглотить вопрос, а позже – вообще забыть, в чем он заключался.

\- И что обозначает буква «М»?  
\- Ммммм? – Рис лениво поднял голову с бедра Питера. Пламя в камине уже погасло, но тлеющие угли и камни сохранили достаточно тепла.  
\- Я спросил, что значит «М» в имени М. Рис Эванс? Так было написано на визитке, что дала мне Наоми.  
Рис нахмурился в явном замешательстве, затем вздохнул:  
\- Ах да, Наоми, - произнес он таким тоном, будто бы это все объясняло. – Ну, а у тебя какие есть предположения?  
Питер протянул руку и взъерошил волосы Риса. Про себя он подумал, что Рис выглядит очень даже неплохо таким растрепанным.  
\- Полагаю, Майкл звучит слишком прозаично.  
\- Да, слишком, - с улыбкой согласился Рис. Он повернул голову так, чтобы ладонь Питера ласкала его щеку; Питер провел большим пальцем по подбородку, царапая кожу едва заметой щетиной.  
\- Как насчет… Мартина?  
\- Нет.  
\- Мортимер?  
Рис опустил голову и слегка прикусил палец Питера.  
\- Ужасно.  
\- Ничего ужасного. Я знал одного Мортимера, он был милым пареньком.  
\- Да неужели, - пробормотал Рис, спускаясь ниже и прижимаясь к обмякшему члену. Питер приготовился сказать, что он не может восстанавливаться так быстро, но Рис, высунув язык, на пробу лизнул головку, и Питер застонал уже от увиденного зрелища.  
\- Господи, - произнес Питер. – У меня закрадывается мысль, что ты меня околдовал.  
Рис резко поднял голову, на его лице застыло изумление:  
\- Что… почему ты так думаешь?  
Питер беспомощно хлопнул глазами, а член заныл оттого, что его лишили приятных ощущений.  
\- Я… не знаю, - признался Питер. – Я ничего не хотел этим сказать.  
Рис помотал головой, словно желая отогнать ненужные мысли, и вернулся к прерванному занятию. Питер вздохнул и раздвинул ноги, позволяя Рису с большим удобством устроиться между ними.  
\- Ты же не один из – ох, да, - тех религиозных психов, которое жгут книжки про Гарри Поттера?  
Рис вновь поднял голову и выгнул бровь.  
\- Даже если и так, - с протяжной интонацией произнес он. – Сомневаюсь, что сейчас у меня нет более приятного занятия, верно? – без дальнейших слов он наклонился и заглотил член Питера до самого основания.  
\- Ах! Правда, это хороший…блять… хороший довод, - выдохнул тот, беспомощно откинувшись головой на одеяло.

_\- Ты ведешь себя как ребенок!  
\- Я не ребенок, - огрызнулся Артур, уворачиваясь от Мерлина, когда тот задрал ему рубашку и начал прощупывать ребра. – Ты просто… ты хоть знаешь, что делаешь?  
\- Конечно, я знаю, что делаю. Я три года учился под руководством Гаюса, и мне довольно часто приходилось помогать тебе.  
Пальцы Мерлина скользили по коже, и Артур почувствовал неожиданный прилив возбуждения, так что он вновь попытался увернуться.  
\- Да, но я думаю, что Гаюс все равно знает больше тебя.  
\- Понятное дело, но он сейчас в Нижнем городе, принимает сложные роды, поэтому тебе придется довериться мне, - настаивал Мерлин. А затем он задрал рубашку Артура еще выше. – Вот так, давай ее снимем, чтобы я мог нормально осмотреть тебя.  
Артур думал над тем, чтобы возразить, но ему действительно было нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь осмотрел его ребра: столкновение с копьем вышло действительно неудачным, и Мерлину вполне по силам проверить – есть ли перелом или же он просто заработал сильный ушиб. В конце концов, Мерлин не виноват, что у Артура в последнее время появляются довольно странные мысли относительно своего слуги; мысли, которые чаще всего начинают возникать с исчезновением одежды.  
\- Да, спасибо, с этим я могу и сам справиться, - резко ответил Артур, стягивая рубашку здоровой рукой.  
\- Будь осторожен, - предупредил его Мерлин, помогая Артуру, несмотря на его упрямство, как будто его приказы вообще не воспринимаются всерьез. Артур открыл было рот, чтобы прочитать лекцию о важности подчинения, но его остановило то, как Мерлин закусил губу, явно от волнения.  
Напомнив себе, что он тоже должен все же демонстрировать самодисциплину, Артур выдохнул и развел руки:  
\- Ну, покажи, на что ты не способен, - вздохнул он и понял, что выбрал правильную тактику, - Мерлин разжал губы и несмело дернул уголком рта.  
\- Конечно, сир, - ответил он, специально делая ударение на втором слове, и Артур против воли улыбнулся. _

Питер резко проснулся, когда услышал звонок своего мобильного: рингтон Моцарта подсказал, что его беспокоила Тиш. На мгновение Питер ощутил дезориентацию и судорожно осмотрел незнакомую обстановку – грубо обтесанные стропила, каменный очаг, груду металлических изделий, – а затем уперся взглядом в улыбающегося Риса. На нем были только черные обтягивающие джинсы и больше ничего. Он стоял у раковины в той части комнаты, которая должна была быть кухней, и набирал воду в чайник. В утреннем свете кожа Риса казалась фарфорово-белой, и он выглядел гораздо младше, чем вчера вечером.  
\- Кажется, твой мобильный остался в джинсах, - сказал он Питеру, показав подбородком на стул у камина, где они прошлым вечером оставили сушиться его одежду.  
\- Ага, точно, - растерянно произнес Питер под монотонный звон мобильного. Поднявшись с пола, он нетвердым шагом подошел к стулу и успел достать телефон прежде, чем звонок переключился на голосовую почту.  
\- Привет, Тиш.  
\- О, как мило, ты все-таки еще живой, - произнесла Тиш вместо приветствия.  
\- Живой, да, - ответил он, наблюдая, как перекатываются мышцы на спине Риса, когда он становился на цыпочки, доставая заварочный чайник с верхней полки серванта.  
\- Прости, что не позвонил тебе, но я потерял счет времени. Я… хм, встретил старого друга.  
Рука Риса на чайнике разжалась, и он со звоном упал на пол.  
\- Питер? – с намеком протянула Тиш. Питер мог представить, как она сейчас приподнимает брови. – Что там происходит?  
\- Ничего, - убедил ее Питер. – Послушай, я сейчас направляюсь в музей, поэтому, возможно, мы не увидимся до вечера. Передавай Логану от меня привет.  
\- Погоди! Тебе удалось связаться с Рисом?  
Питер уставился на задницу Риса в узких джинсах, когда тот наклонился, чтобы собрать осколки чайника.  
\- Да, я с ним связался.  
\- И что? Он согласился тебе помочь?  
-Ммммм… Я пока не уверен, - пробормотал Питер. – Увидимся позже.  
С этими словами, он повесил трубку.  
Быстро натянув на себя кое-что из сухой одежды, Питер легким шагом направился на кухню, где Рис все еще собирал последние осколки.  
\- Не подходи ближе, - предупредил его Рис, но было уже слишком поздно, - Питер вскрикнул, когда острый кусок впился в босую ступню.  
\- Твою мать, - выдохнул Рис, бросаясь к нему и усаживая Питера на стул. – Дай мне посмотреть.  
\- Да все нормально, - проворчал тот, поднимая ступню, чтобы осмотреть ее. На подъеме стопы виднелась небольшой порез, как раз у большого пальца. Он провел пальцем по нему, поморщившись от острой боли и выступившей крови. – Хм, кажется, там застрял осколок.  
\- Твою ж мать, - повторил Рис, быстро поднимаясь и направляясь к раковине. Через секунду он вернулся с большой миской воды, которую поставил на пол. – Опусти сюда ногу, - скомандовал он, а сам убежал в ванную.  
\- Да ничего страшного… - начал Питер, но Рис уже исчез из поля зрения. Вздохнув, он сделал, как было велено, - опустил ногу в воду и поводил ступней, пытаясь избавиться от осколка.  
Рис вернулся с полотенцами, пинцетом, бинтами и маленькой бутылочкой, которая напомнила об одном из ядерных зелий Наоми. Разложив свои приспособления, Рис подошел к стулу и устроился напротив Питера.  
\- Ладно, давай посмотрим, - сказал он, обхватив длинными пальцами лодыжку Питера и поднимаясь выше по бедру.  
Неожиданно Питер вспомнил отрывок сна из прошлой ночи, который сразу же померк под умелыми нежными прикосновениями, собственническими и одновременно осторожными. Пальцы Риса подобрались к порезу, но не причинили той боли, которая возникла, когда Питер сам обследовал рану. Наклонившись еще ниже к ступне Питера, он с ловкостью профессионала с первой же попытки вытащил пинцетом острый осколок. Затем он легкими прикосновениями нанес на порез жидкость из бутылочки и забинтовал ногу, пока Питер бездумно смотрел на его затылок.  
Когда Рис осторожно отпустил его ногу, к Питеру вновь вернулся дар речи.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он, на пробу пошевелив ступней и не почувствовав боли. – Ты очень умело оказываешь… первую помощь.  
Рис отвел взгляд:  
\- Меня научили этому очень давно, - он поднял голову. – Прости, этого не должно было случиться.  
\- Не переживай, - успокоил его Питер. – Все-таки я не смертельно ранен.  
Рис долго и пристально посмотрел на него, и Питер почувствовал, что он упускает что-то важное.  
\- Нет, - наконец сипло ответил Рис. – Хотя тебе стоит сделать прививку от столбняка, на всякий случай.  
\- Из-за куска фарфора? – насмешливо спросил Питер, но под недовольным взглядом Риса добавил: – все, кто работает над реставрационными проектами, регулярно делают прививки, со мной все будет в порядке.  
\- Ну да, - немного смущенно пробормотал Рис. Они замолчали, несколько минут рассматривая друг друга в полной тишине, пока не засвистел чайник.  
\- Чаю? – предложил Рис, махнув рукой себе за плечо.  
Питер бросил взгляд на часы:  
\- Я бы с удовольствием, но через час мне нужно быть в музее. Я лучше…  
\- Да, конечно, иди, - пробормотал Рис.  
Питер провел рукой по волосам.  
\- Слушай, а чем ты будешь занят сегодня днем?  
\- Ничем особенным, а что?  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты заехал в музей, - увидев настороженный взгляд Риса, он добавил, - позволь мне устроить тебе бесплатную экскурсию. Если к концу нашего тура ты по-прежнему не захочешь нам помогать, я больше тебя не побеспокою.  
Рис улыбнулся и придвинулся ближе, осторожно проводя руками по бедрам Питера.  
\- Ты мог бы меня беспокоить по другим поводам.  
\- Наверное, мог бы, - пробормотал Питер, наклоняясь ниже. Он знал, что ему как можно раньше следует раскрыть свои планы насчет возвращения в Лондон после завершения проекта по Спитфайру, над которым он работал, но все выходило слишком запутанным. Кроме того, обняв Риса и притянув ближе, крепко целуя, он понял, что его тщательно выверенные планы, кажется, распадаются, как нитки клубка под мягкими кошачьими лапами.

К тому времени, как Питер завершил третий и последний в этот день полет на Рапиде, он практически потерял надежду увидеть Риса. Он плавно посадил пассажирский самолет и направился в музей.  
\- Спасибо, что были вместе с нами, дамы и господа, - сказала Джерри через интерком. – Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на своих местах, пока самолет полностью не остановится, - переключив связь, она сказала Питеру: – хорошая посадка, дружище.  
\- Спасибо, - ответил Питер. Его второй пилот имел на несколько лет больше опыта и именно он помогал Питеру тренироваться летать на семидесятипятилетнем биплане, который доставляет туристов на короткие перелеты по сельской местности и в Лондон. Этот самолет отличался от того небольшого винтового самолета, на котором он учился летать в шестнадцать лет.  
После того, как пассажиры сошли с самолета и Джерри тоже покинула кабину, Питер на несколько минут остался в одиночестве, бездумно уставившись в пустоту через ветровое стекло.  
У него было несколько часов, чтобы обдумать предыдущую ночь и прийти к выводу, что прошлым вечером он совершил безумный поступок. Секс с парнем, с которым он только познакомился, обычно не был в правилах Питера, и он был довольно удивлен тем, что запрыгнул в койку (точнее сказать, распластался на полу) с Рисом, несмотря на его потрясающие губы, голубые глаза, ах и еще настолько умелые руки... ну да. А дело в том… дело в том, что… Твою мать, в чем же там дело! – Рис так и не пришел, а Питеру, скорее всего, придется ехать домой и паковать собственную жизнь. Время возвращаться в Лондон и к реальности.  
Переодевшись в уличную одежду, он решил последний раз навестить Спит. Когда он направлялся в ангар, где находились текущие реставрационные проекты музея, то почувствовал странную волнующую дрожь, мурашки, которые пробегали по коже, словно в преддверье еще одной грозы. Толкнув дверь, он с удивлением обнаружил, что свет включен, наверное, Гарет и еще кто-то из работников решили заняться лужением.  
\- Эй? – позвал Питер, машинально похлопав по обшивке Спита, проходя мимо. – Здесь кто-нибудь есть? – обойдя еще незаконченную носовую часть, он уставился на внезапно открывшуюся картину: Нэсси и Рис сидели рядом.  
\- Привет, парень, - с улыбкой поздоровалась Нэсси. – Иди сюда, посиди с нами, - она похлопала по свободному рабочему стулу рядом с собой.  
Когда Питер направился к предложенному месту, Рис бросил на него странный взгляд украдкой, как ребенок, пойманный с поличным с запрещенной коробкой печенья.  
Стряхнув с тебя наваждение, Питер подошел ближе и поцеловал Нэсси в щеку.  
\- Здорово видеть, что ты поправилась.  
\- Меня привез Гарет, - сказала она. – Он слонялся здесь без дела, поэтому я сказала ему убираться и оставить меня наедине со старушкой. И посмотрите, кто сюда пришел!  
\- Да, я… вообще-то я предполагал, что познакомлю вас, - сказал Питер, кивнув в сторону Риса. – Я рад, что ты здесь. Я... хмм… не был уверен, что ты придешь.  
Рис усмехнулся:  
\- Я собирался, - пробормотал он, а Питер почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь.  
\- Твой молодой человек и я как раз мило беседовали, - хитро произнесла Нэсси.  
Питер чуть не сел мимо стула. Он приподнял бровь и посмотрел на Риса, который в ответ комично распахнул глаза. Питер знал этот взгляд «Я не виноват», люди, которые пообщаются с Нэсси, всегда так выглядят. Она часто проявляла свой дар предвидения. Почему эта женщина так неожиданно заинтересовалась его личной жизнью, хотя ни разу не делала этого раньше?  
\- И знаешь, что? Он согласился помочь нам с нашей малышкой.  
Питер потрясенно замер, ошеломленный новостями.  
\- Это… здорово, - сказал он, повернувшись к Рису. – Спасибо тебе.  
\- Благодари Нэсси, - ответил Рис. – Она очень настойчивая.  
\- Конечно, это хорошо, что человек обладает такими принципами, - сказала Нэсси, - но иногда ты попадаешь в определенное время или место по какой-то причине, и у судьбы оказываются другие планы на тебя. В жизни каждого есть поворотная точка, и вот сейчас одна из них.  
О, Господи, Нэсси часто становилась такой, и, тогда как все, кто ее знает, привыкли к этому, Питер точно не думал, что открывать эти ее странности в первый же день - лучший способ заставить Риса остаться здесь… и работать над проектом.  
\- Отлично, Нэсси, но нам и правда уже пора, - сказал Питер, поднимаясь со стула и снова целуя ее. – Хочешь, мы тебя куда-нибудь подвезем или ты еще побудешь здесь?  
\- Останусь, наверное, дорогой, - с подчеркнутой медлительностью произнесла она, ее глаза сияли так ярко, что можно было ослепнуть. Повернувшись к Рису, она сказала: – Молодой человек, я ожидаю вас здесь ровно в девять часов. Посмотрим, какой из вас алхимик, да?  
\- Надеюсь, что вы во мне не разочаруетесь, - сказал Рис. Питер с удивлением услышал в его голосе тревогу.  
Нэсси же, казалось, его тон вовсе не встревожил.  
\- Такого и быть не может, мой мальчик, - проворчала она, похлопав его по руке, – никогда.  
\- Пойдем, - пробормотал Рис, резко обернувшись, и Питеру пришлось едва ли не бежать, чтобы успевать за ним. Они шли по бетонной площадке в полной тишине, пока Питер пытался понять, что же сейчас произошло. Если бы он не был уверен в обратном, он бы мог поклясться, что Рис и Нэсси знают друг друга слишком хорошо для людей, который познакомились сегодня днем.  
\- Ты не говорил, что ты пилот, - сказал Рис, практически обвиняющее.  
Питер в растерянности посмотрел на него.  
\- Ну, нет, не сказал. Уверен, что сегодня это в любом бы случае выяснилось. Собственно говоря, если бы ты пришел немного раньше, я бы мог прокатить тебя на Драконе.  
Риз резко остановился, споткнувшись, и едва не упал.  
\- Что ты сказал?  
Питер указал на самолет, стоявший в паре десятков метров на площадке.  
\- Дэ Хэвиленд Драгон Рапида. Один из первых коммерческих аэропланов, которые запустили в Британии. Наш самолет 1934-го года выпуска, и мы отправляем на нем посетителей музея на экскурсии.  
\- Ох, - сказал Рис, рассматривая самолет. – Ну конечно, верно, - он провел рукой по волосам и выглядел в этот момент таким смущенным и милым, что Питер не удержался и, обхватив руками за бедра, притянул к себе.  
\- Спасибо за то, что ты делаешь. Ты даже не представляешь, как много это для меня значит.  
Рис поймал его взгляд.  
\- Нэсси мне все очень хорошо объяснила.  
Питер улыбнулся:  
\- Даже Нэсси не знает всего.  
\- Неужели? – спросил Рис, дернув уголком рта. – Могу поклясться, что абсолютно все.  
Питер рассмеялся, легко поцеловал Риса, отпустил его, и они пошли дальше.  
\- Нэсси стала сердцем нашего проекта, - сказал он. – Она действительно удивительная женщина, но, к сожалению, она последняя в своем роде, мы не знаем другой женщины-сварщика, которая работала бы еще со времен войны. И сейчас я боюсь, что ее работа тоже подошла к концу. Правда, это грустно.  
\- Да, - пробормотал Рис, рассматривая через плечо Питера Рапиду, - грустно.  
Его взгляд был очень похож на взгляд Нэсси, когда она вспоминала о войне, хотя что такого пережил Рис за свою жизнь, что могло бы вызвать подобное выражение, - оставалось только догадываться.  
\- Эй, - окликнул его Питер, возвращая Риса в реальность осторожным прикосновением к щеке. – Как насчет того, чтобы сходить со мной поужинать?  
Рис покачал головой:  
\- Тебе не обязательно так стараться. Я уже согласился и своего решения не изменю.  
\- Я приглашаю тебя не поэтому. Нужно же мне расплатиться за твой куриный пирог.  
Рис приподнял бровь.  
\- Наверное, нужно. Все-таки пирог был очень вкусным.  
\- Таял во рту, - серьезно добавил Питер, а Рис, не сдержавшись, засмеялся.  
\- Хорошо, и куда пойдем?  
\- Я покажу, - сказал Питер, взяв его за руку и потянув за собой.

Хотя Логан, Тиш и Питер выбрали Грейт Шелфорд, по большей части, потому, что он находился на полпути между Кембриджем и Дюкфордом, еще одним немаловажным фактором оставался шикарный индийский ресторан. Его фасад оставлял желать лучшего, но внутри царила гостеприимная обстановка, а по залу витали весьма приятные ароматы.  
Питер сообразил, что вчера полностью монополизировал их разговор, поэтому сегодня решил разговорить Риса. Он узнал, что его мама была валлийкой и сама воспитывала сына. Он учился работать по металлу самостоятельно, когда умер его дядя и оставил ему свои старые инструменты. Последние два года Рис путешествовал по миру. Он совсем недавно вернулся домой и решил остановить свой выбор на Кембридшире, закрыв глаза и наугад ткнув булавкой в карту Британии.  
Несмотря на все, что рассказал ему Рис, Питер чувствовал, что он чего-то недоговаривает, держит при себе большой секрет или, возможно, россыпь мелких. Мысль была странной, хотя вроде бы удивительно было бы ожидать чего-то другого. Они знакомы всего лишь день, ради Бога, конечно, у них остаются секреты друг от друга. Однако Питера застало врасплох желание узнать о Рисе все, что только можно, от любимого цвета, его мыслей по поводу будущего их планеты и какие он яйца предпочитает есть утром. Он не мог вспомнить, когда так быстро и так сильно увлекался кем-либо. Это чувство возбуждало и одновременно пугало.  
Они остановились у дома, увидев который Рис присвистнул.  
\- Да это же целый замок! – выдал он.  
Питер почему-то вздрогнул, хотя ночь и была теплой настолько же, насколько прошлая промозглой.  
\- Это всего лишь коттедж с тремя спальнями, - пробормотал он, а потом вспомнил, что в коттедже Риса всего две комнаты. – То есть…  
\- Насколько богат твой отец? - спросил Рис, окидывая оценивающим взглядом дом.  
Питер попытался ускользнуть от вопроса.  
\- Дом, в котором я вырос, немного больше.  
\- А мы имеем в виду что-то размером с Балморал под словами «большой»? Или что-то современное аристократическое, где всего лишь двадцать слуг?  
\- На самом деле, их всего двое, - смутился Питер.  
\- Ты довольно болезненно относишься к своим деньгам, верно? – тихо спросил Рис.  
\- Дай угадаю, ты ожидал не этого.  
Рис открыл рот, а затем так же, не сказав ни слова, закрыл его.  
\- Прости.  
\- Не нужно. Я… послушай, я не пытаюсь строить из себя несчастного богатенького мальчика. Просто я… я не хочу об этом думать, хорошо?  
Рис кивнул:  
\- Достаточно честно.  
\- Ну… не хочешь войти?  
Рис нахмурился и склонил голову, как будто пытался услышать музыку, звучащую вдали.  
\- Тиш и Логан дома?  
\- Да, наверное. Хочешь поздороваться? Я всего лишь заскочу на минуту. Если просто заберу машину, они решат, что ее кто-то угнал.  
Рис внимательно посмотрел на него, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Конечно.  
Когда он вошел, Тиш сидела в темной гостиной в очках с лэптопом на коленях.  
\- Не удивлюсь, если ты ослепнешь, - сказал Питер.  
Выражение наигранного смирения на лице Тиш мгновенно пропало, как только она увидела Риса.  
\- Привет! – воскликнула она, расплывшись в улыбке.  
\- Привет, Тиш, - улыбнулся в ответ Рис.  
\- Это как раз то, что я думаю? – восторженно спросила девушка.  
Питер судорожно сглотнул, думая, как, черт возьми, она могла знать, они… ах, да.  
\- Еще бы. Рис сказал, что поможет мне со Спитом.  
\- Замечательно, - просияла Тиш. – Теперь ты можешь наконец распаковать остальные коробки.  
Питер усмехнулся:  
\- Да, могу. Хотя не сегодня, я… мы должны идти.  
\- Да? – она удивленно приподняла брови и посмотрела внимательно сначала на одного, а затем на другого. – Куда же?  
Питер кивнул в сторону Риса.  
\- Я всего лишь отвезу Риса домой.  
Тиш прикусила губу.  
\- Тогда не буду тебя ждать. Ты же все еще собираешься завтра на концерт Ровены?  
\- Уверен, я увижу тебя до него, - выдавил покрасневший Питер.  
\- Неужели? Я вот не уверена.  
\- Я буду там, - прошипел Питер сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
\- Хорошо, - ответила Тиш. – Рис, надеюсь, ты тоже сможешь прийти.  
\- Звучит неплохо, - сказал Рис. Мерзавец, кажется, с трудом сдерживал смех.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Тиш, - рявкнул Питер, схватив Риса за руку и таща его к двери.  
\- О, Господи, - простонал он, когда дверь захлопнулась, заглушив веселый смех Тиш. – Это было ужасно.  
\- Всегда приятно знать, что мамочка одобряет твои свидания, - фыркнул Рис.  
\- Заткнись, - сказал Питер, ударяясь головой дверь. – Ты ничего не понимаешь. Эта женщина видела меня голым.  
\- Правда? – протянул Рис. – А сейчас ты живешь с ней и ее новым бойфрендом? Очень… современно.  
\- Все не так, как может показаться. Они замечательные ребята. Тиш… я не знаю, она станет следующим премьер-министром или генеральным секретарем ООН, не могу сказать точно. Она создана для великих дел.  
\- А Логан?  
\- Станет главой Оксфордского комитета помощи голодающим. Или дипломатом. Там где нужно будет спасать мир.  
\- Чистые душой всегда пытаются, - пробормотал Рис. – А что насчет тебя, Питер? Где ты будешь через двадцать лет?  
Питер почувствовал, как в животе неприятно заныло.  
\- Богаче Креза, я надеюсь, - выдавил он. – Пойдем, я отвезу тебя домой.  
Рис подался вперед и схватил Питера за руку, останавливая его.  
\- Что Тиш говорила об окончательно распакованных коробках?  
\- Если бы ты отказался, я сейчас бы уже направлялся в Лондон, - ответил Питер. Когда Рис удивленно приподнял бровь, он добавил. – Мне не было смысла здесь оставаться, правда. Спит - последняя радость, которую я мог себе позволить. Сейчас ты вернул мне этот шанс, и я… не смогу тебя достойно отблагодарить.  
Рис замялся и посмотрел в пол.  
\- Рано пока благодарить. Нэсси все еще не видела меня в деле.  
\- Не стоит волноваться, - сказал Питер, притягивая его ближе. – У тебя замечательные работы.  
Рис неожиданно широко и обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
\- Ты действительно так думаешь? – почти застенчиво спросил он.  
Питер кивнул, не доверяя своего голосу. Было что-то неотразимое и чрезвычайно знакомое в таком Рисе. Они несколько мгновений смотрели друг на друга, а затем Рис подошел ближе и крепко поцеловал его, обнимая руками за шею, как будто они любовники, встретившиеся после долгой разлуки.  
\- Мы устраиваем для соседей незабываемое шоу, - пробормотал Питер, касаясь губами почти уха Риса.  
\- Плевать, - возбужденно выдавил Рис.  
\- Мне тоже, - прошептал Питер, теряя или, наверное, находя себя в новых поцелуях Риса, и в новых, и в новых.

\- Не может быть, - пробормотал он, наклоняясь, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.  
\- Теперь я знаю, что романтика умерла.  
Питер обернулся и увидел Риса, стоящего в дверях туалета с ошеломленным выражением лица. Наверное, он выглядел немного странно, сидя абсолютно голым на полу в груде одеял и уставившись на подошву ступни.  
\- Почему это? – спросил он.  
\- Если ты грызешь ногти на ногах перед каким-либо волнующим событием, значит, что-то не в порядке с твоей сексуальной жизнью. Я в Космо читал.  
\- Ох, ради Бога, я не грызу ногти, - обиделся Питер. – Я ищу порез, который заработал сегодня утром. Или, по крайней мере, думаю, что он был.  
Рис мгновенно преодолел разделяющие их расстояние.  
\- Что случилось? Болит? – начал спрашивать он.  
\- Нет, как раз наоборот, - он показал ступню Рису, а тот опустился рядом с ним на пол. – Я даже не вижу, где он был.  
\- Хм, - пробормотал Рис, одной рукой нежно гладя ногу Питера, – думаю, я что-то вижу.  
\- Рис, он полностью зажил. Меньше, чем за день, - он замолчал, а потом неожиданно спросил:  
– Та жидкость в бутылочке… это одно из зелий Наоми?  
Пальцы Риса замерли:  
\- С чего ты взял? – слишком беспечным тоном спросил он.  
 _Потому что два странных события, которые случились примерно за одни сутки, трудно считать совпадением._ Питер не рассказал Рису о своей теории, что смесь из бутылочки Наоми странно на него повлияла, Рис подумает, что он сошел с ума, да и сам Питер все еще не верит. Он продолжал думать, что найдется более логичное объяснение для вчерашних событий, но пока ничего не выходило.  
\- Бутылочка, - сказал Питер. – Мне казалось, она похожа на одну из её.

\- Вот как. Ну да, это одна из ее бутылочек, но боюсь, в ней был всего лишь старый добрый антисептик, - ответил Рис, - прости.  
Питер нахмурился, услышав тон Риса, - слишком легкомысленный, слишком незаинтересованный. Он не очень хорошо умел определять, когда человек врет. Однако Рис выдал ему сейчас если и не откровенную ложь, то явно уклонился от прямого ответа. Но что он может такого скрывать?  
Пальцы Риса скользнули по лодыжке Питера, добираясь до колена.  
\- Хоть мне очень нравится эта часть тела, я тут вижу что-то поинтереснее, - пробормотал он, осторожно разводя ноги Питера в стороны и удобно устраиваясь между ними.  
Питер приподнял бровь в притворном недоумении:  
\- Неужели?  
\- Ммм, - ответил Рис, уткнувшись носом в шею Питера, а его руки в то время продолжали подниматься к его бедрам. Питер потащил рубашку Риса вверх, но Рис начал возмущаться, когда он попытался снять ее через голову.  
\- Я занят, - возмутился он, облизывая ключицу Питера.  
Питер накрыл ладонью ширинку Риса.  
\- Я хотел бы делать это, когда нас не разделяет два слоя хлопка.  
Рис застонал и подкинул бедра вверх.  
\- Я тебя понимаю, - немного отодвинувшись, он снял футболку, пока Питер занялся молнией. Расстегнув брюки, Питер запустил ладони в плавки Риса, жадно сжимая его ягодицы.  
\- Я думал, мы собирались меня раздеть, - ответил Рис, прикусывая кожу на подбородке Питера.  
\- Я отвлекся.  
Фыркнув, Рис сам снял джинсы и белье, а затем толкнул Питера на одеяла и накрыл его своим телом.  
\- Когда-нибудь, мы доберемся до кровати, - задумчиво произнес Питер.  
\- Ну, прости. Мой матрас узкий даже для меня одного, - Рис сделал совершенно потрясающее движение бедрами, отчего Питер захлебнулся воздухом. – Но ты молод, твоя спина переживет.  
Питер ущипнул его за сосок.  
\- Сучка.  
Хитро улыбнувшись, Рис взял руку Питера и накрыл ею свой член:  
\- Кажется, сэр, вы ошибаетесь. Попробуйте еще раз.  
\- Хмм, - Питер сжал пальцы и улыбнулся, когда Рис зажмурился. – Хорошо, тогда думаю, мне нужно более детально изучить предложенный материал, прежде чем я смогу сказать наверняка.  
\- Я полностью одобряю… блять… строгие академические стандарты, - застонал Рис, резко двинув бедрами.  


_\- Ты маг.  
\- Да, - ответил Мерлин, не отводя взгляд, в котором горел вызов – прямо как в первый день их встречи. – Я маг.  
Подтверждение того, что Артур подозревал несколько недель, возможно, даже пару месяцев, скорее, вызывало облегчение, а не шок. Знать, наконец-то быть уверенным, что вот она правда – это так успокаивало.  
\- Почему ты не кричишь? – подозрительно спросил Мерлин. - Я вообще-то думал, что, когда правда выйдет наружу, меня ждет больше возмущения.  
\- Если ты знал, что такой момент настанет, почему же, черт возьми, не сказал сам? – взорвался Артур.  
Мерлин в отчаянии вскинул руки.  
\- Я хотел тебе сказать! Но за последние двадцать лет мне почему-то стала дорога собственная голова на плечах, и я не хотел ее потерять! Спасибо уж!  
\- Я бы не позволил никому и пальцем тебя тронуть, идиот! – крикнул Артур, хватая Мерлина за плечи. – Как ты мог этого не знать?  
Мерлин пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, и Артур заметил, что так и не отпустил его.  
\- Если бы Гаюс на самом деле оказался колдуном, ты бы позволил сжечь его на костре?  
Слова как удар под дых, причем особенно сильный из-за того, что оказались правдой. Артур никогда не давал Мерлину оснований верить, что он сможет сохранить его секрет в тайне. Артур разжал руки и сделал поспешный шаг назад.  
\- Хорошо, - вымученно произнес Мерлин, – я тогда просто… - он махнул рукой в сторону дверей.  
\- Куда ты собрался?  
Мерлин невесело улыбнулся.  
\- Не знаю, вообще-то. Я ничего такого не планировал.  
\- Ну хоть что-то в тебе остается неизменным.  
\- Да, - согласился Мерлин, и его вспыхнувшая настоящая улыбка померкла из-за сожаления в глазах. – Я… наверное, я недалеко уйду. У меня вроде как выработалась привычка беречь тебя от того, чтобы ты сам себя не угробил, а я не хочу, чтобы ты испортил всю мою работу при первой же представившейся возможности.  
Артур нахмурился:  
\- И… что дальше? Будешь прятаться, спать на улице и есть помои, из-за угла украдкой наблюдая за мной?  
Мерлин упрямо задрал подбородок:  
\- Я полагаю, что-то вроде этого.  
\- Черт побери, почему? – прошипел Артур, вновь походя ближе. В этот раз он не прикасался к Мерлину, но они стояли так близко, что практически соприкасались грудью.  
\- Почему ты собираешься это делать?  
Мерлин пожал плечами:  
\- Я привык думать, что такова моя судьба, но сейчас я уже не уверен вообще ни в чем, - кривая улыбка осветила его лицо, как неожиданно появившееся из-за туч солнце. – Скорее всего, несмотря на то, что ты самый большой в мире идиот, я не могу представить этот мир без тебя.  
Артур откашлялся и попытался принять суровый вид, ведь ему нужно было сохранить лицо.  
\- Я тоже, - пробормотал он, - поэтому ничего такого не будет... никаких ночевок на грязных улицах.  
У Мерлина вытянулось лицо:  
\- Ты выгоняешь меня из королевства?  
\- Не строй из себя тупицу. Ты никуда не пойдешь.  
\- Нет? – удивленно уставился на него Мерлин. – Но... тебе придется ради меня врать своему отцу.  
\- Не совсем, - уклончиво заявил Артур. – Он не спрашивает каждое утро, действительно ли мой слуга колдун. Я всего лишь… не буду делиться определенной информацией.  
Мерлин ничего не ответил, лишь продолжал смотреть на него.  
\- Хорошо, вопрос решили, - подвел итог Артур, похлопав Мерлина по плечу. – А сейчас мне, кажется, стоит решить, как мы будем это объяснять. Есть какие-нибудь идеи?  
Мерлин обозрел огромный дымящийся кратер в центре леса, где пару минут назад был гигантский паук.  
\- Ну… удар молнии?  
Прищурившись, Артур посмотрел на ясное небо без единого облачка.  
\- Думаю, такая версия не покажется правдоподобной.  
Мерлин обреченно вздохнул:  
\- Думаю, мне больше нравилось, когда ты ни о чем не подозревал. _

\- Хмммм, - произнесла Нэсси, наклоняясь ниже. Ее очки съехали на кончик носа, пока она тщательно изучала остывающий металл.  
Питер посмотрел на Риса, нервно закусившего губу. Он хотел сказать ему, что не нужно волноваться, - умение, с которым выполнена работа, сделало бы честь Нэсси, но не Питеру выносить окончательное решение. Сварка была вне его компетенции и познаний в области металлообработки. И больше всего мастерства требуется для опоры двигателя в сборе, - последняя самая главная работа, по окончанию которой самолет может взлетать. Без умелых рук сварочные швы могут разойтись в самый неподходящий момент, например, когда Питер будет в сотнях метров над землей. Нэсси, собственно говоря, сейчас оценивала, достаточно ли умений Риса для того, чтобы ему можно было смело доверить жизнь Питера.  
\- Питер, - наконец произнесла Нэсси.  
\- Да? – отозвался он, делая шаг вперед.  
Нэсси медленно распрямилась и поправила очки.  
\- К сентябрю ты взлетишь в небо.  
Его затопила радость: Питер схватил Нэсси за плечи и крепко поцеловал в щеку.  
\- Питер, Питер! – засмеялась она, отбиваясь от его настойчивых объятий здоровой рукой. – Если ты собираешься целоваться, то тебе стоит обратить внимание на своего нового сварщика.  
\- Еще бы! – воскликнул Питер, поворачиваясь к Рису и легко касаясь его губ. Когда он отстранился, Рис ошеломленно уставился на него, а потом вспыхнул до корней волос.  
\- Итак, если мы решили этот вопрос, почему бы нам немного не поработать? – с улыбкой поинтересовалась Нэсси.

Остаток дня пролетел незаметно. Питер вместе с другими волонтерами, работающими над проектом, занимался крыльями. Каждая заклепка была восстановлена, ржавчину с корпуса тщательно сняли, и теперь приборные панели наконец были готовы к подключению.  
Ровный гул клепальных молотков не позволял поддерживать беседу, и Питер был доволен, что, пока он работал, у него появилась возможность обдумать прошлую ночь. Не приходилось сомневаться в том, что порез на ступне был слишком глубоким, чтобы исчезнуть так быстро, и в том, что Рис не до конца честен с Питером. К сожалению, как он ни старался найти причину, ему не удавалось.  
И потом еще оставался сон. Так же, как и первый, он быстро забылся, но Питер помнил молодого человека с лицом Риса, глаза, отливающие золотом, слетающие с губ непонятные Питеру слова, как раз перед тем, как с его протянутых ладоней сорвалось пламя. Не удивительно, что ему приснился Рис, но он не понимал, почему тот приснился ему сверхъестественным созданием. Если он в чем-то и был уверен, так в том, что Рис совершенно нормальный человек.  
Конечно, это привело к более приятным воспоминаниям, и Питер решил сосредоточиться на них. Нет смысла тонуть в снах и диких теориях теперь, когда Питеру удалось вернуть свое лето, а как приятный бонус – он получил возможность каждый вечер засыпать, обнимая Риса.  
В конце дня он отвез Риса домой, пообещав заехать вечером и отвести его на концерт Ровены. Возвращаться домой в Грейт Шелфорд не хотелось, потому что Питер знал: стоит ему переступить порог, его сразу же завалят вопросами.  
Как и следовало ожидать, Тиш с чашкой чая сидела на кухне, закинув ноги в носках на стул напротив.  
\- Как работа, дорогая? – спросил Питер, целуя ее в лоб.  
\- Давай скажем так: сегодня я собираюсь как следует отдохнуть, - сказала она, делая еще один глоток, – а что насчет тебя?  
\- Чертовски здорово, на самом деле. Рис великолепный сварщик.  
Тиш с намеком приподняла бровь:  
\- Неужели? И в чем еще он великолепен?  
\- Бесстыдная же ты девчонка, - ответил Питер как можно невозмутимее.  
Тиш вздохнула и поднялась со стола.  
\- Знаю, я слишком любопытная. Но я просто… ну, немного удивлена, на самом деле, тем, как вы двое… подружились. Обычно ты более… эммм, что там за слово?  
Питер сел за стол:  
\- Осмотрительный?  
\- Скорее, скованный, - ответила Тиш.  
\- Вот спасибо.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, - Тиш уперлась локтями в стол и наклонилась. – Что в нем особенного, если ты очертя голову бросился в новые отношения?  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Питер. Наверное, быть с ним кажется таким… естественным. Нет, не совсем так, - он нахмурился, покачав головой. Он хотел сказать «знакомым», но смысла по-прежнему будет ноль. Как можно чувствовать такое к человеку, с которым он познакомился два дня назад?  
\- Главное, чтобы ты был счастливым, - улыбнулась Тиш.  
\- Я счастлив, - ответил Питер, хотя на лице так и осталось хмурое выражение.

-И как ты познакомился с этой Ровеной? – спросил Рис, перекрикивая шум толпы в клубе.  
Логан кивнул в сторону Питера.  
\- Питер познакомил нас несколько лет назад.  
\- Она – единственный человек, которого я могу считать своей сестрой, помоги мне Господь, - ответил Питер. – Наши отцы были лучшими друзьями, и мы выросли вместе.  
Когда Рис не ответил, Питер повернулся к нему и увидел на его лице знакомое отсутствующее выражение:  
\- Что такое?  
Рис покачал головой.  
\- Ничего. Значит… сейчас она музыкант?  
\- Она одаренная пианистка и занимается с детства, - произнес Питер, - но всегда изучала классическую музыку. А несколько лет назад решила, что хочет играть джаз.  
\- И у нее чертовски здорово выходит, - вмешалась в разговор Тиш.  
\- Тиш немного влюблена, - с улыбкой заметил Логан.  
\- Я по уши в нее влюблена, - призналась Тиш, поднимая свой стакан.  
\- Как думаешь, почему она изменила свой стиль? – спросил Рис.  
Питер помолчал, а потом сказал:  
\- Примерно в это время она потеряла отца. Ровена очень любила его, но думаю, карьера классического музыканта была, скорее, его мечтой, чем ее.  
\- Что-то знакомое, - пробормотала Тиш. Логан накрыл ее ладонь своей и осторожно сжал, а когда Тиш подняла голову, они обменялись понимающими взглядами.  
К счастью, к этому времени на сцену стали подниматься музыканты из группы Ровены, проверяя микрофоны и настраивая инструменты. Группа представляла собой секстет – бас, барабаны, гитара и труба – Ровена однажды поясняла, почему именно это количество человек идеально подходит для такого рода музыки. Питер же сделал вывод, что ей просто нравится все, что содержит слово «секс».  
Уже фаворитка среди университетских любителей джаза, Ровена вышла на сцену под шквал аплодисментов. Сидя с Рисом плечом к плечу за маленьким столиком, Питер почувствовал, как тот напрягся, увидев девушку. Повернувшись вновь к Ровене, Питер увидел, что она смотрит прямо на них, и ее выражению лица позавидовал бы каменный сфинкс. Что, черт возьми…  
\- Добрый вечер, дамы и господа, - с улыбкой обратилась Ровена к толпе. – Так приятно видеть сегодня столько знакомых лиц, - она вновь повернулась к ним, - и старых дорогих мне друзей.  
Музыка как всегда была прекрасной, но, пока Питер наслаждался преставлением, его отвлекало явное напряжение между Рисом и Ровеной. Оно было совершенно очевидно, но Тиш и Логан, кажется, ничего не заметили.  
Ровена ушла со сцены на небольшой перерыв под гром аплодисментов и немедленно направилась к их столику.  
\- Тиш, Логан, привет, - тепло поприветствовала она их, обнимая обоих за плечи. – Я рада, что вы пришли.  
\- Мы ни за что бы не пропустили твое шоу, - улыбнулась Тиш. – Ты как всегда замечательна.  
\- Спасибо, - ответила Ровена, так же искренне улыбаясь в ответ. – Питер, милый, а как у тебя дела? – спросила она, когда Питер поднялся, с места.  
\- Превосходно, дорогая, - ответил он, крепко ее обнимая. Обычно она жаловалась, что он может помять ей блузку, но в этот раз промолчала. – А это Рис, Ровена. На прошлой неделе Нэсси сломала руку, и он согласился помочь нам и закончить Спитфайр за нее.  
Ровена пожала протянутую для приветствия руку.  
\- Ты сварщик?  
\- Рис работает с металлом, - добавил Питер, когда увидел, что Рис не собирается отвечать. – Он очень талантливый.  
\- Какое совпадение, что он оказался здесь, когда тебе понадобилась помощь, - пробормотала Ровена, смерив Риса холодным взглядом.  
\- Да, это здорово, что… слушайте, вы раньше не встречались? – спросил Питер, не в силах сдержать любопытство.  
Ровена дернулась как от удара.  
\- Мы… да, мы знакомы, - она не отводила от Риса взгляда. – Много времени прошло. Все изменилось, - в последней фразе, наверное, заключалось что-то особенное, потому что Рис в ответ вздернул подбородок. Ровена снова кивнула, а потом хлопнула в ладоши.  
\- Послушайте, мне нужно проветриться и отдохнуть, но обещаю, что вернусь. Мне действительно приятно было увидеть тебя, Рис, - она опустила голову, и в ее взгляде вновь мелькнуло что-то большее, чем прозвучало на словах, а Питер почувствовал, как на него накатывает необоснованная жаркая волна ревности.  
\- Мне тоже, - пробормотал Рис, хотя она уже ушла.  
Тиш выгнула бровь, посмотрела на Питера, потом на Логана.  
\- Думаю, тебе следует пригласить меня на танец, - сказала она.  
\- А почему бы тебе не пригласить меня? – подмигнув, выдал ей в ответ Логан.  
\- Отлично, - произнесла Тиш, поднимаясь из-за столика. Она грациозно поклонилась Логану. – Не окажете мне честь, месье?  
\- Я ваш, моя леди, - ответил Логан, принимая ее руку и позволяя увести себя на танцевальный пол.  
\- Значит, - начал Питер, после того как влюбленная парочка отошла, - мир такой тесный, да?  
\- Да, - рассеяно протянул Рис, а потом вздохнул. – Прости, мне следовало понять… то есть, я должен был догадаться.  
\- Значит, это правда, - начал Питер, чувствуя, как в животе холодным комом ворочается неприятное предчувствие. – Ты и Ровена…  
\- Были друзьями, - поспешно закончил Рис. – Хорошими друзьями. До одной… ссоры, – он невесело рассмеялся, - если честно, я сам напортачил. А сейчас... может, нам удастся оставить нашу размолвку в прошлом, - он отвел глаза и посмотрел на танцпол. – Кажется, достойная причина начать сначала.  
\- Я когда-нибудь говорил, что ты немного странный? – спросил Питер.  
Рис непонимающе уставился на него и расхохотался. Протянув руку, он коснулся щеки Питера.  
\- Нет, но реплика как раз в твоем стиле.

На выходные Питер вернулся обратно в Лондон, чтобы провести воскресенье с отцом. В детские и подростковые годы Питера они были близки - Арнольд Дрейк после смерти жены сделал все возможное, чтобы восполнить недостаток материнского внимания, и старался как можно больше проводить времени с сыном и интересоваться его жизнью.  
Все резко изменилось, когда Питер уехал в Кембридж. Одно из неизбежных последствий расставания, но Питер знал, что дело не только в этом и что большая часть ответственности лежит именно на его плечах. Он все больше увлекался историей и всё меньше разговорами о бизнесе, стал избегать вмешательства отца в свою жизнь. В восемнадцать или девятнадцать Питер еще мог найти себе подходящие отговорки, но сейчас понимал, что такая неуклюжая тактика игнорирования задевала отца. И проблема в том, что теперь он не знал, как преодолеть возникшую между ними отчужденность.  
Конечно, была еще одна тщательно замалчиваемая тема: он больше не хотел компанию своего деда, в которой его отец работал всю свою жизнь. Питер не всегда соглашался с ним, но мог с гордостью сказать, что никогда не разочаровывал отца. Для него важно было оставаться человеком, которого пытался воспитать в нем отец, и он не собирался отказываться от этого ради призрачной мечты.  
Их встреча в воскресенье вышла одной из самых напряженных, которую Питер вообще мог вспомнить. Обычно спокойный отец сегодня выглядел чересчур взвинченным, как будто получил недобрые вести. Несколько лет назад они бы с легкостью могли обсудить все, но сейчас Питер не знал, как начать разговор. На протяжении последних трех лет они жили отдельно, и Питер задумывался, так уж хорошо он знал отца, как он думал.  
После напряженного обеда, во время которого они почти все время молчали, отец Питера неожиданно встал из-за стола и сказал:  
\- Я хотел тебе кое-что показать.  
Питер недоуменно посмотрел на него:  
\- Хорошо, - ответил он, поднимаясь из-за стола и идя следом за отцом.  
«Чем-то» оказался старый Ягуар в гараже. Его хромированные крылья блестели при свете флуоресцентных ламп.  
\- Модель XKE, 1965 год выпуска, - выпалил отец, словно признавался в постыдном секрете. – Я купил его за бесценок и в свободное время я занимаюсь его восстановлением. Уже около года.  
\- Ты занимаешься его восстановлением, - эхом отозвался Питер, все еще не оправившись от удивления. Нельзя сказать, что его отец любил работать руками – он нанимал рабочих, когда нужно было починить что-то в доме, и механиков, когда приходилось ремонтировать машину. Он отличный отец, но чистить забившиеся сливы, стоить крыльцо и менять пробитые колеса – это не его. Поэтому Питер и удивился, когда узнал, что отец добровольно пачкал руки.  
\- Ты, наверное, думаешь, что твой старик спятил, - пробормотал отец.  
\- Вовсе нет. Я увидел тебя с совершенно другой стороны, - возразил Питер, складывая руки на груди и окидывая машину критическим взглядом.  
Отец стер пальцем невидимое пятнышко грязи с крыши.  
\- Ну, мне пришлось чем-то заняться. Теперь, когда мне не нужно возить тебя на футбольные матчи, у меня появилось много свободного времени,- ответил он тихо.  
\- Мой последний матч был три года назад, - пробормотал Питер. – Чем ты занимался до этого?  
\- Спивался, - небрежно бросил отец, а, когда они отсмеялись, добавил с затаенной тоской:  
– Я всегда был без ума от машин. Наверное, я мог бы стать гонщиком или механиком, а может, механиком и гонщиком одновременно.  
\- И почему не стал? – спросил Питер, неожиданно заинтересовавшись детскими мечтами отца.  
Арнольд откашлялся.  
\- Отец и слышать не хотел об этом. Он всегда представлял, что я займу его место в компании. Но он правильно поступил, потому что сейчас бы у меня не было бы ни гроша в кармане, а его наследство я бы уже успел промотать.  
\- Да, - пробормотал Питер. – Думаю, ты прав. Но все равно у тебя красивая машина.  
\- Да, - с нежностью отозвался отец. – А как, кстати, продвигается работа со Спитфайром?  
\- Уже лучше. Должен быть как раз готов к выступлению «Битва за Британию».  
\- Замечательно, Питер, - сказал отец, обнимая Питера за плечи, когда они вышли из гаража.- Я знаю, что для твоего деда много значило, что ты занимаешься этим.  
\- Спасибо, папа, - ответил Питер, проглатывая все, что он хотел сказать. Все, что он не сможет сказать. – Для меня это тоже много значит.

_Артур вонзил Экскалибур по самую рукоятку в последнего из людей Мардигана, - лезвие практически не встретило препятствий, унося еще одну жизнь. Тело упало в пыль, а на Артура немедленно нахлынула такая слабость, что он едва сам не упал на колени. Сейчас ему казалось, что его удерживают только собственные доспехи.  
– Сир! - к нему побежал Ланселот. – Вы ранены?  
\- Если и ранен, сейчас не скажу. Где Мерлин?  
\- Я не знаю. В последний раз, когда я его видел, он как раз сцепился с колдуном Мардигана.  
\- Ничего другого я от него и не ждал, - пробормотал Артур. Идиот ринулся в гущу битвы после того, как враг показал свое секретное оружие – злого колдуна с огромной силой, и раскрыл себя, не заботясь о том, что рыцари Артура все еще не привыкли видеть, как Мерлин открыто использует свою магию. Артур предполагал, что они не будут ошарашивать рыцарей сразу, и Мерлин для начала может просто показать им парочку фокусов. Конечно же, Мерлин сопротивлялся тому, чтобы его магию открыли таким неприглядным способом, как будто от этого он мог стать еще большим посмешищем. А сейчас он пропал и наверняка уже мертвый, и только его вина в том, что он не вытащил вовремя парочку кроликов из шляпы.  
\- Мерлин! – крикнул Артур, вкладывая в голос остаток своих сил. – Мерлин, бездарный тупица! Где ты?  
\- Прямо за вами, Ваше Величество! – радостно отозвался Мерлин.  
\- Ааа! – вскрикнул Артур, едва не упав от неожиданности. Ланселот пытался подхватить его, но Артур стряхнул его руку.  
Мерлину, идиоту, хватало наглости ухмыляться, и выглядел он еще нелепее, чем обычно, потому что его волосы в нескольких местах опалило, оставив неровные пряди.  
\- Я полагаю, ты позаботился о колдуне, - пробормотал Артур. – Или он просто испортил тебе прическу и сбежал с поля боя?  
Мерлин провел рукой по оставшимся волосам.  
\- Прошу прощения, что не сделал себя достаточно привлекательным для вас. Был немного занят тем, что спасал вашу задницу. Снова.  
\- Тогда оставлю вас наедине, - Ланселот махнул им рукой и поспешил подальше от них, как будто за ним неслись адские гончие.  
\- Я сам позаботился о своей заднице, премного благодарен, - как можно доброжелательней ответил Артур, разрываясь между желанием ударить Мерлина и поцеловать его. Он сделал шаг вперед и опасно покачнулся. Мерлин тут же оказался рядом, обнимая его за плечи и пристально всматриваясь в глаза.  
\- Артур, тебе плохо? Ты ранен?  
Артур прислушался к своим ощущениям: теперь, когда лихорадка битвы схлынула, он чувствовал каждый синяк и царапину, но ничего угрожающего жизни.  
\- Нет. Просто устал.  
\- Прости, мне не следовало оставлять тебя, - пробормотал Мерлин, привычными движениями помогая Артуру снять шлем.  
\- Перестань опекать меня, - сказал Артур. – Чтоб ты знал: до того, как ты появился в Камелоте, я участвовал во многих битвах.  
\- Да, но со мной же гораздо веселее, правда? – улыбаясь, сказал Мерлин.  
\- Ну да, еще бы, чистая эйфория от самого начала до конца. Сбежал и бросил своего короля размышлять, снесли ли твою глупую голову с плеч…  
\- Ты … беспокоился обо мне? - спросил Мерлин.  
\- Не смеши меня, - огрызнулся Артур, стаскивая перчатки и позволяя упасть им в пыль.  
\- Беспокоился! – воскликнул Мерлин и расплылся в идиотской улыбке, от которой у Артура колени ослабели еще сильнее, чем от усталости.  
\- Мерлин, – зарычал он, кладя тяжелую руку Мерлину на шею и притягивая его, пока они не соприкоснулись лбами, - помолчи.  
\- О, это я могу, - пробормотал Мерлин, а Артур закрыл глаза, замирая на месте. _

Питер проснулся, ловя пересохшими губами воздух, ноздри до сих пор улавливали запах поля битвы. Он никогда не слышал этой смеси смерти, навоза, крови и горелой лошадиной плоти, но теперь, кажется, знал. Хотя это не шло ни в какое сравнение с воспоминанием о том, как его собственные руки забирали жизнь, и ощущением того, что он делал это столько раз, что не чувствовал ни малейших сожалений.  
\- Питер? – Рис зашевелился рядом с ним, и Питер почувствовал его теплую ладонь на плече. – Что случилось?  
Питер прикрыл глаза, пытаясь стряхнуть воспоминания о сне:  
\- Ничего.  
\- Неправда, - мягко произнес Рис, перекатившись на бок и приподнявшись на локте. – Ты все еще плохо спишь.  
Когда Рис стал замечать, что у Питера проблемы со сном, он купил для них двойной матрас, но это, конечно же, не помогло.  
\- Просто чутко, - сказал Питер, но и это была чушь. Даже перед экзаменами он всегда спал как убитый. Но рассказывать правду Рису было нельзя: он решит, что Питер сошел с ума. А правда в том, что Питер и сам уже наполовину в этом уверен.  
\- Как вчера прошла встреча с отцом? – тихо спросил Рис, пропуская сквозь пальцы пряди волос Питера.  
Тот напрягся:  
\- Я не сказал, что не хочу заниматься его компанией, если ты об этом.  
\- Вовсе нет, - сказал Рис спокойно. – Я знаю, как ты хотел его увидеть, и просто волновался.  
Питер вздохнул:  
\- Прости.  
Рис прошелся подушечками пальцев по подбородку Питера, а затем повторил их путь губами.  
\- Все хорошо.  
\- Просто… я все, что у него есть, понимаешь? Я ни за что в жизни его не подведу.  
\- Я понимаю, - ответил Рис, и к удивлению Питера, в его голосе действительно звучало понимание.  
Питер схватил руку Риса и переплел их пальцы:  
\- Знаешь, Лондон не так уж далеко. Может быть, осенью я все еще смогу приезжать на выходные. Если ты, конечно, захочешь.  
Повисла пауза, а Питер затаил дыхание.  
\- Я хочу, - пробормотал Рис.  
\- Ну, - произнес Питер, не в силах сдержать улыбку. – Это хорошо.  
\- Неужели ты думал, что я откажусь? – спросил Рис, а Питер по голосу понял, что он тоже улыбается. Когда Питер не ответил, Рис придвинулся ближе, опалив его губы дыханием, и поцеловал.  
\- Я буду рядом, пока ты этого хочешь, - прошептал он, а Питер не придумал лучшего ответа, чем обнять Риса и целовать, пока в легких оставался воздух.

Недели пролетали незаметно, как всегда, когда в жизни происходило что-то хорошее. Питер и Рис работали над Спитфайром почти каждый день, а вечерами лежали на матрасе у камина. Иногда они урывали время только для себя. Например, однажды Питер уговорил Риса сплавать на ялике по Каму, когда выяснил, что его любовник считает это занятие глупым. Они устроили пикник на лугах Гранчестера. Питер настоял на том, что будет кормить Риса виноградом и сыром. Он даже захватил с собой гитару Логана, на которой в абсолютно ужасной манере исполнял «All My Loving», пока Рис между приступами истерического хохота не попросил его замолчать.  
\- Логан говорил, что у него всегда получалось, - обиделся Питер. – Тиш без ума от его пения.  
\- Ну, возможно, Логан хотя бы умеет попадать в ноты? - захихикал Рис, что заставило Питера опустить гитару и повалить Риса на землю. После их возни на одежде остались зеленые травяные разводы, но оно того стоило.  
Сны Питера продолжались, хотя он не мог вспомнить ничего большего, чем обрывки разговора, запах, случайные проблески. Он знал, что используемые ими имена не их собственные, но они все равно забывались всякий раз, когда он просыпался, словно их стирали из памяти. Рис никогда больше не спрашивал о его проблеме со сном, хотя Питер знал - он все замечал.  
Наконец работа с двигателем была полностью завершена. Нэсси при этом присутствовала, как и Гарет. Обязанности в университете все лето отвлекали его от проекта, однако он при случае всегда заезжал к ним, чтобы проверить, как идет работа. Каждый раз, появляясь в ангаре и завидев Риса, он удивлялся, словно тот напоминал ему какого-то особенного человека, которого он забыл. Питер старался не придавать этому значения, по сравнению с другими странными событиями, происходящими вокруг Риса, - это вряд ли можно было считать самым странным.  
Подъемник медленно опускал мотор в люльку, которую Рис сделал специально под него, пока Питер и несколько других рабочих помогали направлять его. Не удивительно, что Нэсси следила за процессом с хищным прищуром, отдавая приказы, если видела, что мотор хотя бы на миллиметр отклоняется от нужной траектории. Рис наблюдал из угла, нервно кусая большой палец, - необычное проявление нервозности со стороны человека, который, похоже, был абсолютно уверен в своих способностях.  
Спустя, казалось, целую вечность двигатель поставили в люльку и там же оставили. Повисла тишина, а потом все дружно выдохнули и радостно зашумели, так что их голоса эхом отозвались от металлических стен ангара. Питер бросился к всё еще стоящему неподвижно Рису и поднял его в воздух. Рис от неожиданности вскрикнул:  
\- Питер!  
\- Ты сделал это! – закричал Питер, кружа его на месте.  
\- Отпусти меня, болван! – потребовал Рис, хохоча и хлопая Питера по плечам.  
Для порядка покружив Риса еще раз, Питер поднял голову и встретился с его смеющимся взглядом. Вот тогда мир покатилось ко всем чертям.  
 _\- Отпусти меня, болван! – закричал Мерлин, забившись, словно рыба, в его захвате.  
\- Ах, значит, теперь я болван? – спокойно переспросил Артур, делая хватку еще крепче. – Что я обещал сделать, если ты снова назовешь меня так?  
\- Да, но это было до того, как ты узнал, что я маг. Предполагается, что ты должен… бояться моего гнева.  
Артур засмеялся и зашел в озеро до колена.  
\- Может, ты не замечал, Мерлин, но в гневе ты ужасен.  
\- Если ты сделаешь то, что собираешься, то навлечешь на себя беду, - мрачно пообещал Мерлин.  
\- Ооо, я так напуган так, что кажется, готов намочить штаны. Кстати, про намочить… - добавил он, готовясь бросить Мерлина в воду.  
\- Ну все, - проворчал Мерлин и выдал одну из своих непонятных фраз. Артур почувствовал, как по коже скользнули искры магии, и неожиданно он держал в руках не ужасно неучтивого придворного мага, а белку. Она легко выскользнула из рук Артура, попрыгала у него на голове, пока Артур пытался ее поймать, а затем крепко вцепилась в его рубашку на груди. И, как только Артуру удалось схватить ее, белка вновь превратилась в ухмыляющегося Мерлина. Он обхватил Артура ногами за талию, а руки крепко сцепил у него на шее.  
\- Так вот! – воскликнул Мерлин, до нелепого довольный самим собой. – Теперь если решишь окунуть меня в воду, намокнешь вместе со мной.  
Артур же мог только смотреть. Если быть откровенным, Мерлин, раскрасневшийся и запыхавшийся после использования своей силы, крепко прижимающийся к нему, как обычная распутная девка, уж слишком походил на одну из фантазий Артура. Выдавить осмысленный ответ не удавалось. Лицо Мерлина так близко, а улыбка – такая самодовольная, что Артуру хотелось стереть ее. А он продолжал смотреть, и улыбка на лице Мерлина померкла, когда тот понял, в какую ситуацию они попали.  
-Артур? – произнес Мерлин; пусть для остальных – это одно лишь слово, но Артур после стольких лет рядом друг с другом понимал все, что Мерлин пытался им выразить. Поэтому он кивнул, удерживая взгляд Мерлина, на лице которого расползлась довольная улыбка, почти такая же сладкая, как и последовавший за нею поцелуй. _  
\- Питер?  
Питер мотнул головой. Рис снова твердо стоял на ногах, обеспокоенно заглядывая ему в глаза.  
\- Все нормально? Ты выглядишь так, будто бы только что на пару секунд выпал из реальности.  
\- Я в порядке, - ответил Питер. Он сделал шаг назад и удивился, как легко ему это было сделать, словно ожидал, что его ноги до сих пор в воде.  
\- Ты не в порядке. Позволь мне…  
\- Ради всего святого, перестать нянчиться со мной! – огрызнулся Питер и ошарашено замолк. Рис в свою очередь выглядел таким же ошеломленным.  
\- Я… думаю, что чувствую себя немного странно, - пролепетал Питер. – Я только… схожу за водой.  
\- Питер, - начал Рис, но тот уже развернулся и направился к выходу, не обращая внимания на внимательные взгляды других волонтеров.

Двумя часами позже Питер сидел с Ровеной в ее любимом кафе в Вест Лондоне. Место было настолько авангардное, что, увидев здание снаружи, нельзя было догадаться, что здесь продают еду и напитки. Впрочем, это не особо бы помогло, потому что здесь нельзя получить даже чашку любимого всеми черного чая.  
\- Уверен, что не хочешь Ройбоша? – спросила Ровена, предлагая ему свою чашку. – Они здесь хорошо его готовят.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - вздохнул Питер. – У меня простое правило: если я не могу правильно выговорить название, я это пить не буду.  
\- Просто стыд, что раскрыв в себе гея, ты не разжился ни граммом авантюризма, - фыркнула Ровена.  
\- Я навсегда останусь ограниченным приверженцем традиций, - пожаловался Питер.  
Ровена несколько секунд пристально изучала его поверх своей чашки, а потом вздохнула:  
\- Ладно, и о чем ты хотел со мной поговорить?  
\- Я, - Господи, теперь, когда он здесь, его любопытство кажется ему глупым. – Я хотел спросить о Рисе.  
Ровена аккуратно поставила чашку на стол.  
\- Я боялась, что ради этого ты меня и позвал.  
\- Я не хочу копаться в подробностях ваших отношений. Я просто хочу знать… ты, похоже, удивилась, когда узнала, что он работает с металлом. Чем он занимался, когда ты знала его раньше?  
Ровена стряхнула невидимую соринку с юбки.  
\- Думаю, можно сказать, что он – мастер на все руки. И выбирает себе необычные занятия.  
\- Ты не до конца со мной честна, - сказал Питер. Ровена резко подняла голову и уперлась в него взглядом.  
\- И как ты думаешь, в чем заключается правда? – поинтересовалась она.  
\- Не знаю! – Питер провел подрагивающей ладонью по волосам. – Я продолжаю видеть эти сны. Я мог бы списать на свою впечатлительность, но они кажутся чертовски реальными.  
\- А я… в твоих снах бываю? – спросила Ровена непривычно тихим неуверенным голосом.  
\- Нет, только Рис, - ответил Питер. – Только он не Рис, а я – не я.  
\- А кто ты?  
\- Я не могу вспомнить имена, - ответил Питер, качая головой. - Но во всем остальном… я никогда не видел настолько ярких снов. И даже больше. Знания, которых у меня нет, и умения, которыми я не владею, - он вздохнул. – Хотя, если вспомнить, иногда во сне люди летают. Может, ничего особенного в моих снах и нет.  
\- Что говорит о них Рис?  
\- Я ему не рассказывал. Не хочу, чтобы он думал обо мне как о психе. А ты почти в этом уверена, так что опасности нет.  
Ровена не улыбалась.  
\- Почему-то мне кажется, он бы понял, - она набрала в легкие воздуха и выпалила. – Есть еще кое-что, что мне нужно рассказать о… обо мне и Рисе.  
\- Ровена… - начал Питер, ерзая на стуле.  
\- В последний раз, когда мы виделись с ним… мы поссорились. Не мне говорить тебе из-за чего, но, когда ты узнаешь… надеюсь, мы с тобой… все еще будем…  
Питер с удивление увидел в ее глазах слезы.  
\- Эй-эй, - он попытался ее успокоить, взяв ее за руку. – Не может все быть так плохо.  
Ровена всхлипнула:  
\- О, поверь мне, еще как может, - ответила она. – Я сделала кое-что … настолько ужасное, что даже не имеет смысла описывать это. Но я уже не тот человек. Мы все изменились. Помни об этом, пожалуйста. Все изменилось. Абсолютно все.  
\- Хорошо, дорогая. Я запомню, обещаю, - успокаивающе добавил он, сжимая ее ладонь, пока она не отстранилась, чтобы достать из сумки платочек. Увидев, как она вытирает глаза, Питер понял, что приходил к Ровене за ответами, но теперь у него только еще больше вопросов.

Когда вечером того же дня Питер нашел Риса в его гараже, тот работал над своим последним творением - огромной версией змеи, которую Питер купил для Нэсси. Про себя Питер гадал, как Рис собирается вынести ее из амбара, когда закончит.  
Рис работал над старой крышкой колеса, которая должна была стать одной из чешуек. Шум стоял невероятный, но тем не менее он повернулся в тот же момент, когда Питер появился в дверном проеме, как будто ему подсказало шестое чувство.  
\- Привет, - сказал Питер.  
\- И тебе привет, - пробормотал Рис. Его выражение лица не отражало злобы или обиды.  
\- Прости, что сегодня сбежал от тебя.  
Рис отложил в сторону инструментов и подошел к нему:  
\- Тебе уже лучше?  
\- Нет, не особо, - признался Питер, делая шаг к нему.  
\- Что тебе нужно? – спросил Рис, кладя руки на плечи, не притягивая его ближе, но тем не менее и не отталкивая.  
Вопрос был неожиданным, поэтому Питеру понадобилось время, чтобы его обдумать.  
\- Я… мне нужно несколько ночей… наедине, - ответил он, удивляясь собственным словам. – Все слишком…  
\- Быстро? – спросил Рис, на его лице появилась любящая улыбка.  
\- И напряженно. Не то чтобы это плохо, - поспешно добавил он. – Но правда в том, что… рядом с тобой я… я не похож на себя самого.  
\- Неужели? – Рис склонил голову набок.  
\- Ты смеешься надо мной.  
\- И не думал, вообще-то, - тихо ответил Рис. – Просто получаю удовольствие от того, что ближе узнаю тебя.  
\- Я не… не пытаюсь закончить наши отношения, - он перевел дыхание. – Это последнее, чего мне хотелось бы.  
\- Знаю, - пробормотал Рис. – Я тоже, - он качнулся было вперед, но тут же замер, давая Питеру возможность самому сократить расстояние между ними. У Риса податливые губы, он позволил углубить поцелуй, а Питеру не хотелось ничего другого, кроме как забыть сны, неожиданные слезы Ровены и его маячащие впереди обязанности, и просто быть с Рисом в его руках так долго, сколько ему позволит судьба.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Рис несколькими минутами позже, его глаза затуманились, а губы покраснели от поцелуев, - тогда спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - ответил Питер, наклоняясь за поцелуем – еще один поцелуй не навредит. В этот раз, однако, его остановился сам Рис, прижав два пальца к губам Питера.  
\- Если не уйдешь сейчас, думаю, сегодня ты вообще не уйдешь отсюда, - произнес Рис. – Ты этого хочешь?  
\- И да, и нет, - пробормотал Питер, закрывая глаза. Он почувствовал, как пальцы Риса убирают набок его челку, а губы касаются лба, из-за чего по коже пробежали мурашки. Питер открыл глаза, напуганный этим нежным жестом.  
\- Отвлекись на пару дней, - прошептал Рис. – Я все еще буду здесь.  
Питер кивнул, а затем, развернувшись на каблуках, направился по освещенной лунным светом тропе в сторону машины, прежде чем успел передумать.

Следующие три вечера Питер провел в своем доме в Грейт Шелфорде. Спал как убитый без снов о мечах и крови или того, как глаза Риса превращаются в пламя. Он пытался не думать, что бы это могло значить.

В оставшиеся три недели до воздушного шоу начались последние работы на Спитфайером. Теперь, большей частью, занимались электрическими системами, и для Питера и Риса оставалось мало работы. Они привыкли к новому распорядку: Рис большую часть времени проводил в своем магазине, а Питер в музее – летал на Дракон Рапиде или изображал пилота Второй мировой войны для посетителей. Они все еще проводили почти каждую ночь вместе, и к своему облегчению, Питер понял, что его сны исчезли. Оставалось надеяться, что навсегда.  
Наконец объявили, что Спит готов для своего первого пробного полета, и Питер сразу же записался, чтобы первым делом опробовать его утром. Все еще в радостном предвкушении он предложил Рису в последнем полете на Рапиде присоединиться к нему, и тот внезапно согласился, хотя все лето оказывался от полетов, и Питер уже махнул на это дело рукой.  
Питер посмотрел на судорожно сжатые ладони Риса на коленях, когда завершил предполетную проверку.  
\- Послушай, если ты не уверен, нам не обязательно это делать.  
Рис глубоко вздохнул, выдохнул, а затем покачал головой:  
\- Нет, я хочу. То есть, не хочу, но хотелось бы, если из моих слов хоть что-то можно понять. Меня никогда не интересовали полеты, и я хочу понять, чем тебя так привлекает небо.  
Питер приподнял брови:  
\- Когда ты говоришь «никогда не интересовали полеты»…  
\- Я на самом деле имею в виду, что «до смерти напуган», да, - ответил Рис.  
\- Ты же не собираешься кричать или что-то вроде того?  
\- Нет, конечно, - радостно ответил Рис. – Может, буду негромко хныкать. За шумом моторов не должно быть слышно вообще.  
Тихо засмеявшись, Питер потянулся через сидение второго пилота и молча сжал плечо Риса, а тот наклонился к нему и улыбнулся. Отпустив его, Питер жестом показал большой палец наземной команде, которая убрала подпорки.  
\- Поверь мне, тебе понравится, - Рис кивнул, хоть и не выглядел убежденным.  
Ребята убрали подпорки, которые удерживали самолет. Если честно, Питер считалмомент, когда человеческая сила вдыхает жизнь в машину, которая потом поднимется в воздух, немного волшебным. Питер посмотрел на Риса, и увидел, что тот смотрит в боковое окно. Когда он вновь повернулся к Питеру, на его лице было такое выражение, будто он начал понимать.  
\- Готов полетать? – Питер перекрикивал гул двигателей.  
Рис с улыбкой кивнул, а Питер еще раз сжал его плечо, прежде чем потянулся к рычагу, чтобы поднять Рапиду в воздух.

Как только Рис снова ступил на землю, он тут же упал на колени и поцеловал бетонную площадку. – Ох, ради всего святого! – закатил глаза Питер. – Меньше драматизма!  
Рис засмеялся и вскочил на ноги. Затем обхватил Питера за талию и крепко поцеловал его.  
\- В общем-то, все прошло не так уж плохо.  
\- Не так уж плохо? А кто вопил «Мы на вершине мире!», когда мы пролетали над Кембриджем?  
\- Ладно, было довольно сносно, - признался Рис, ухмыляясь. Питер ощутимо хлопнул его по заднице, отчего Рис вскрикнул и с хохотом принялся отбиваться.  
\- Признай, что было весело, - произнес Питер, утыкаясь носом куда-то в ухо Риса.  
\- Было весело, - признался Рис, мазнув губами по щеке Питера, и поцеловал уголок рта. – Просто дух захватывало. Спасибо, что взял меня с собой.  
\- Рис, - пробормотал Питер, повернув голову, чтобы поцеловать Риса, их губы едва соприкоснулись, а потом Питер отстранился. – Рис, я…  
\- Что? – Рис сейчас на него смотрел так, что сердце Питера готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Питера нельзя назвать импульсивным, но и трусом он никогда не был. Он обхватил лицо Риса ладонями и, посмотрев ему прямо в глаза, улыбнулся.  
И как раз в этот момент движение за плечом Риса отвлекло его: он увидел у ангара знакомую фигуру.  
\- Вот черт, - выдохнул Питер, тут же опуская руки.  
Рис нахмурился:  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Это мой отец. Мой отец здесь.  
Рис замер.  
\- Ээээм. Твой отец.  
\- Ага.  
\- А он знает… ну, что тебе нравятся парни?  
Питер на секунду прикрыл глаза.  
\- Может быть, я забыл об этом упомянуть.  
\- Понятно, хотя, наверное, теперь он уже знает, - добавил очевидное Рис.  
\- Да. Может, мне стоит сходить и узнать, что он, черт возьми, здесь делает.  
\- Конечно, а я пойду узнаю, не нужен ли я им для окончательных настроек Спитфайере, хорошо?  
\- Да, замечательно, - ответил Питер, выдавливая из себя подобие улыбки. – Прости.  
\- Не нужно. Увидимся позже, хорошо?  
Пит ер едва ощутимо коснулся щеки Риса – была не была.  
\- Да, спасибо, - расправив плечи, он направился в сторону отца.  
Когда он подошел ближе, то увидел, что отец смотрит на него преувеличенно безразлично, хотя, может быть, просто в шоке.  
\- Папа, привет. Я не знал, что ты приедешь.  
\- Я позвонил тебе домой, и трубку сняла Тиш. Она сказала, что ты завтра пробуешь Спитфаейр, поэтому я сразу же бросился к машине. Я проведу здесь ночь, а утром увижу твой вылет.  
\- Там не будет ничего интересного, - вздохнул Питер. – Всего несколько кругов и петель, проверка шасси, - что-то вроде этого.  
Отец с болью посмотрел на него.  
\- Ты же и не собирался мне говорить, да? – спросил он. – Я знаю, как это важно для тебя, а ты даже не подумал позвонить мне. Хотя, если подумать, есть и более важные вещи, о которых ты мне не рассказывал, - добавил отец тихо, кивнул в сторону удаляющегося Риса.  
\- Прости, что не открылся тебе раньше, - сухо ответил Питер, - но я совсем недавно признался самому себе.  
Отец покачал головой:  
\- Я не об этом, а вот о том молодом человеке. Кто он?  
\- Его зовут Рис, он художник. Работает с металлом. Он помогает нам со Спитфайером, - Питер глубоко вздохнул и закончил, - он замечательный человек, и я его люблю.  
Отец сглотнул и кивнул.  
\- Я… я рад. Я только надеюсь, что он любит тебя так же сильно, как ты того заслуживаешь.  
Питер перевел дыхание:  
\- Отец…  
\- Питер, если бы ты только мог рассказать, где я поступил неверно, чтобы я больше не допустил той же ошибки, - попросил отец, делая шаг к Питеру.  
Питер нахмурился:  
\- Ты ничего не делал.  
\- Тогда в чем дело? Почему ты больше ничего не рассказываешь о себе?  
Питер переступил с ноги на ноги и с ужасом почувствовал, как сжимается горло.  
\- Я не… папа, прости, я просто…  
\- Когда ты был совсем маленьким, - начал отец, - я однажды увидел, как ты тихо плачешь, потому что не хотел меня волновать. Я пытался тебя разговорить, понять, в чем дело, но ты не признался. Помнишь, что я тогда тебе сказал?  
Питер с трудом выдавил слова:  
\- Ты сказал, что я всегда могу рассказывать тебе обо всем, и ты всегда поймешь, - он вытер глаза. – Я не думаю, что ты поймешь это.  
Отец положил ладонь Питеру на плечо:  
\- А ты попробуй. Пожалуйста, сын.  
Питер перевел дыхание и снова вытер глаза:  
\- Я хочу остаться в Кембридже и продолжить учебу.  
\- Заниматься историей? – уточнил отец.  
\- Да, - ответил Питер. – Я выпускаюсь с высокими баллами, и мой руководитель думает, что у меня хороший потенциал.  
\- Естественно, - произнес отец. – Я даже не сомневаюсь. А что потом?  
\- Я пока не уверен. Мне нравится работа в музее, и я люблю писать, конечно.  
\- Но я всегда думал, что после окончания школы ты захочешь взять на себя управление компанией.  
Питер посмотрел отцу прямо в глаза:  
\- Нет. Вообще и не хотел.  
\- Ты не хочешь компанию, - эхом повторил отец, явно еще пребывая в состоянии шока.  
\- Нет.  
Последовала пауза, во время которой Питер думал, что у него остановится сердце.  
А затем его отец радостно вскрикнул и сгреб Питера в медвежьи объятия.  
\- Папа? – просипел Питер, выдыхая остатки кислорода из легких.  
\- Питер! – воскликнул отец, сжимая сына в объятиях и широко улыбаясь, - я же держал эту чертовую компанию для тебя!  
\- Я знаю, и я …  
\- Разве ты не понимаешь? Я хотел продать ее еще год назад, меня останавливало только то, что мне нужно беречь компанию для тебя! Хотя, если честно, я хотел закрыть ее, как только унаследовал, но не мог разочаровывать отца и двадцать пять лет своей жизни пытался делать то, что он хотел. Лишь несколько месяцев назад, работая над Ягом, я наконец-то решил, что не хочу больше так жить. Я собирался через несколько лет передать компанию тебе… думал, тебе нравится это занятие, учитывая, что ты любишь самолеты гораздо больше, чем я… но теперь! Так же намного лучше!  
Сердце Питера начало вновь биться в груди:  
\- Ты… ты счастлив, - пробормотал он, не в силах поверить в случившееся.  
\- С чего ты взял? – рассмеялся отец и снова обнял его. – А теперь, может, ты сходишь за своим молодым человеком, и мы все вместе пообедаем и отметим знаменательное событие, хорошо?  
Чувствуя себя так, будто его переехал автобус, Питер молча кивнул и на подгибающихся ногах направился в сторону ангара.

\- Ты остаешься, - выдохнул Рис, запуская ладони в волосы Питера. Питер прижал его к закрытым дверям коттеджа и прикусил кожу на шее. – Ты остаешься.  
\- Я остаюсь, - пробормотал Питер, прикусывая кожу на шее Риса. Пальцами он поддел край чужой футболки и задрал ее вверх, несильно царапнув ногтями соски. Он чувствовал, что только его руки на теле Риса помогали удерживаться на краю сознания.  
\- Господи, я не могу поверить.  
Рис снова прислонился головой к двери, когда Питер справился с его футболкой и снял свою собственную.  
\- А я не могу поверить, что у тебя такой замечательный отец, - в голосе Риса звучало удивление.  
Питер замер и отстранился.  
\- Ты удивлен.  
Рис удивленно заморгал.  
\- Вовсе нет, - запротестовал он. – Он похож на супер-отца или что-то вроде того. И я ему, кажется, и впрямь понравился.  
Теперь пришла очередь удивляться Питеру.  
\- Мне уже начинает казаться, что на его месте ты собирался увидеть людоеда.  
\- Нет, я… послушай, забудь. У тебя классный отец, который не ненавидит меня за то, что я совращаю его сына, так что…  
Питер расхохотался:  
\- Совращаешь?  
Ладонь Риса переместилась на задницу Питера.  
\- А какой тебе термин нравится больше? Компрометирую? Развращаю? Склоняю к содомии?  
Питер расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах Риса и потянул вниз молнию.  
\- Мне больше импонирует идея того, что мы прекращаем обсуждать моего отца и продолжаем заниматься взаимным совращением.  
Рис склонил голову на бок.  
\- Мне чрезвычайно нравится твой план.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Питер, стаскивая с него джинсы и белье. Рис оттолкнул груду одежды от себя, чтобы между ним и Питером было достаточно места, чтобы раздеть теперь и Питера. И прижаться кожа к коже, от колен до груди.  
\- Питер, Господи, - застонал Рис, пряча лицо в изгибе его шеи. – Я хочу…  
\- Да, я тоже, - пробормотал Питер, скользя руками по спине Риса вверх и вниз. – Рис, я…  
\- Я люблю тебя, - произнес Рис, все еще не поднимая голову с плеча. – Я люблю тебя, Питер.  
Рис поднял голову, и тепло в его глазах только подтверждало слова. Питер обхватил лицо Риса ладонями и поцеловал медленно и вдумчиво.  
\- Черт, - прошептал Питер. – Ты меня и здесь обошел на повороте.  
\- Прости, - ответил Рис, двигаясь губами по подбородку Питера. – В следующий раз будет лучше.  
Питер почувствовал странный необъяснимый трепет от этих слов. Взяв Риса за руку, он потащил его в сторону матраса. Они упали на него, и Питер накрыл Риса своим телом, заводя его руки за голову.  
\- Мммм… твоя сущность самца сейчас просится наружу, - застонал довольно Мерлин, вскидывая бедра, проезжаясь своим членом по члену Питера. Питер тоже прижался сильнее, и они оба задушено выдохнули от нахлынувших ощущений.  
\- Может, я просто хочу, чтобы ты просил меня, - пробормотал Питер, спускаясь поцелуями по груди Риса, добираясь до соска. Он прихватил его зубами, затем успокаивающе облизал, слегка посасывая, пока Рис не стал выгибаться под его прикосновениями.  
Довольный вызванной реакцией Питер двинулся дальше, следуя по дорожке из редких волосков к пупку Риса. Скользнул языком в ямку, заставив Риса хныкнуть, спустился ниже. Рис начал стонать и выгибаться от предвкушения даже раньше, чем Питер коснулся его члена.  
С самого начала было ясно, что Рис неравнодушен к минетам, и Питеру было приятно думать, что Рису они нравятся в особенности в его исполнении. Ему все еще безумно наслаждался этим странным ощущением власти, поэтому он растягивал удовольствие, прослеживая языком выступающие косточки на бедрах, раздвигая ноги Риса шире и прикусывая мягкую бледную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра.  
\- Ты… ублюдок, - всхлипнул Рис, комкая в руках простынь. Его член покраснел и истекал смазкой, оставляя влажный отпечаток на животе, - рот Питера сразу же наполнился слюной от предвкушения, а собственное возбуждение едва не выплескивалось через край.  
\- Надо же, какие мы требовательные, когда хотим, чтобы нам отсосали, да? – снисходительно спросил Питер. Он наклонился и сжал член Риса у основания заставляя того беспомощно стонать. – А волшебное слово?  
\- Если бы я только знал, - процедил Рис, - как превратить тебя в жабу.  
Питер, нахмурившись, поднял голову.  
\- Неверное слово, - ответил он. – Попробуй еще раз.  
Рис покачал головой.  
\- Я не буду умолять, - продолжал упираться он, он упрямо поджал губы, - не сейчас, когда тебе хочется не меньше моего, - он приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на Питера сверху вниз, с вызовом встречая его взгляд – это было ново и одновременно знакомо.  
И потому что Рис был прав, Питер без дальнейших сомнений сжал ладонью его напряженный член, без дальнейших сомнений открыл рот и медленно обхватил губами головку, не отрывая взгляда от лица Риса. Тот смотрел в ответ, беспомощно хватал губами воздух, шептал проклятия – _блять, да, ты нужен мне, ты такой красивый, что… пожалуйста, вот так._  
Но было еще кое-что, что Питер хотел попробовать сегодня ночью, поэтому он отстранился до того, как Рис дошел до пика.  
\- Почему… почему ты остановился? – требовательно спросил Рис, его глаза блестели от возбуждения. Вместо ответа Питер пересек комнату и открыл комод, в котором хранил кое-что из одежды и других вещей, оставленных на лето. Он вытащил из ящика то, что специально купил пару дней назад, и быстро вернулся к Рису. Рис посмотрел на Питера, потом на презерватив и упаковку смазки в его руке.  
\- Ты хочешь…  
\- Да, - пробормотал Питер. – Если ты тоже этого хочешь.  
Рис поднялся на колени и жадно поцеловал Питер:  
\- Да, хочу. Как ты хочешь…  
\- Можешь снова лечь?  
\- На спину? – Питер кивнул, и Рис тут же подчинился. Его член не утратил энтузиазма от этих действий, что Питер расценил хорошим знаком. Он разорвал упаковку с презервативом, пальцы его практически не дрожали, чем Питер был горд.  
Рис потянулся за презервативом.  
\- Дашь мне надеть его?  
Питер покачал головой:  
\- Он для тебя, - сказал он, придвинувшись, чтобы раздвинуть ноги Риса в стороны.  
Рис удивленно распахнул глаза  
\- Да, - ответил Питер, открывая упаковку со смазкой и нанося ее на пальцы, а затем завел руку за спину.  
\- Питер, Господи, - выдохнул Рис, наблюдая, как Питер растягивает себя пальцами. Он уже несколько недель делал то же самое в душе, и сейчас все шло легче, чем могло бы быть, но он знал, что все равно будет больно. Руки Риса скользили по его бедрам, судорожно сжимая их, а Питер продолжал проталкивать пальцы еще глубже и вскидывая бедра.  
\- Блять, я могу кончить, только наблюдая за тобой, - застонал Рис, не глядя натягивая презерватив.  
\- Лучше… не стоит, - с трудом выдавил Питер, вытаскивая пальцы и обхватывая скользкой ладонью член Риса.  
\- Питер, - выдохнул Рис, когда Питер стал медленно насаживаться на член, принимая его в себя.  
Питер бы ответил, но он сейчас был слишком занят, хватая воздух пересохшими губами. Он опустил голову, сосредоточившись на постепенно уходящей боли.  
\- Питер, а ты... ты когда-нибудь, то есть, раньше…  
Питер нахмурился и поднял голову, понимая, о чем его спрашивают:  
\- А это имеет значение?  
Рис еще несколько мгновений с удивлением смотрел на него, а потом приподнялся на локте и обхватил ладонью слегка поникший член Питера. Питер выгнул спину и вновь принялся насаживаться на член Риса, пока полностью не сел на бедра, а по ногам не прошла крупная дрожь.  
\- Черт, ты такой тугой, - выдохнул Рис, закрывая глаза.  
\- Я думал… это хорошо, - выдал Питер в ответ, вновь начиная приподниматься.  
Рис протянул руку и вцепился в бедро Питера, останавливая его.  
\- Еще бы, - выдавил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Настолько хорошо, что я кончу в следующие пять секунд, если ты не притормозишь.  
Он тихо засмеялся в ответ, а Рис распахнул глаза и, посмотрев на него, сжал ладонь на члене Питера, отчего тот задрожал и невольно дернул бедрами.  
Зарычав, Рис сел на кровати и обнял Питера за шею. Питер потянулся вперед, чтобы можно было жадно целоваться, сталкиваясь языками и зубами. Когда Рис снова лег, Питер наклонился за ним, так и не оторвавшись от его губ.  
\- Хорошо, - прошептал Рис в его губы, - медленно, - и Питер качнул бедрами, задохнувшись, когда его собственный член проехался по животу Риса. Рис скользил ладонями по спине Питера, его груди, бедрам легкими, едва ощутимыми движениями, отчего по коже пробегали мурашки. А когда Рис поднял колени и толкнулся вверх, задевая что-то внутри, Питер изумленно вскрикнул от неожиданного ослепляющего наслаждения.  
\- Да, вот так, давай, - пробормотал Рис, шепча в ухо Питера, их бедра теперь двигались навстречу друг другу, - давай, любимый, - а Питер мог только задыхаться от удовольствия, дрожать и двигаться вместе с ним, как будто они вспоминали старый знакомый танец, движения которого были давно забыты.

Питер вернулся в Дюкфорд, только когда начинало рассветать. Никому из них не удалось хорошо выспаться - не то чтобы это можно было расценивать как плохой знак, но даже, когда они успокоились, Питеру не удалось сомкнуть глаз: он слишком беспокоился об утреннем полете. Рис в конце концов столкнул Питера с кровати и велел идти одеваться.

\- Или мы встаем или будем лежать и ждать, пока тебя не разорвет от нетерпения, - добродушно поддел Рис. Питер рассмеялся в ответ и согласился. Они приняли вместе душ, обмениваясь ленивыми, расслабленными поцелуями и медленно лаская друг друга руками. После того, как Рис выпил три чашки черного чая и объявил, что достаточно проснулся, чтобы выступать в качестве группы поддержки, они забрались в машину к Питеру.  
Когда они добрались до музея, Питер уговорил ночного сторожа пропустить их – он не выглядел таким уж удивленным, - и направился в сторону служебных комнат, чтобы переодеться в летный костюм. Хотя он несколько раз участвовал в «Битве за Англию» на Спитфайре, эта последняя военная модель была оснащена более мощным двигателем. Характеристики управляемости будут настолько непривычными, что ему придется постоянно быть начеку.  
В груди жгло от предвкушения - Питер переоделся в рекордно быстрый срок и поспешил на площадку. Нет сомнений, что он проспит около суток, когда часов в десять закончится полет, но сейчас он находился в состояние боевой готовности, его переполняла такая радость, что ноги едва касались земли. Мысль о том, что теперь его жизнь принадлежит только ему, все еще обескураживала, к ней нужно было привыкнуть. Он продолжал говорить себе, что будет заниматься тем, что ему нравится, и будет с мужчиной, которого любит. Добавив сюда тот факт, что через три часа он будет летать на Спитфайре, который он помогал восстанавливать своими собственными руками, и на данный момент его жизнь казалась практически идеальной.  
Когда он толкнул дверь в ангар, то почувствовал странное покалывающее ощущение, как будто воздух наэлектризовался. Глянув на небо, он с облегчением вздохнул, увидев, что нет признаков приближающейся грозы. Солнце было ярким, его не закрывало ни одно облако, как и предсказывали синоптики.  
Он мимоходом похлопал по обшивке «Летающую крепость». Сердце ускорило темп, когда он представил, что сейчас увидит Спит на площадке. Наземная команда прошлым вечером вытащили его из ангара, и впервые Питер увидит самолет на открытом воздухе. Когда он обошел хвост бомбардировщика, то увиденное зрелище оказалось слишком неожиданным.  
Спитфайер стоял на месте и выглядел как раз таким, каким Питер его и представлял. За исключением одной маленькой детали.  
Он… _сиял._  
Питер медленно приблизился к самолету, от шока у него задеревенели ноги. Он видел, что Рис стоит у передней части самолета: рука была вытянута в направлении носового обтекателя, но не касалась его. Рис, похоже, не замечал чужого присутствия и продолжал выговаривать слова, слишком тихо, чтобы Питер мог их услышать.  
Когда Питер был всего в нескольких метрах от него, Рис вздрогнул и повернулся. Его глаза отливали золотом, как и сияние вокруг самолета.  
_Мерлин._  
Острая боль, последовавшая за вспыхнувшим вихрем мыслей, заставила его покачнуться. Внутри него словно открылась зияющая пустота, куда хлынул поток воспоминай – его сны, которые наконец перестали быть отрывками и приобрели завершенность, а дальше больше: Ровена и Тиш, и Логан, и отец, звон мечей и явное ощущение магии в воздухе, ночи на огромной кровати с Мерлином, который прижимался к нему, в его глазах отражались насмешка и любовь…  
\- Питер! - Рис… нет, Мерлин… подбежал к нему и обнял, но его сил не хватило, чтобы удержать Питера, - тот ударился коленями о бетон или это булыжники на внутреннем дворе?  
\- Питер, о, Господи, прости меня, прости…  
\- Меня зовут, - просипел он сквозь стиснутые зубы, - Артур.  
А затем мир померк. 

 

Первое, что он увидел, когда очнулся – взволнованные лица Тиш и Логана.  
«Гвиневра и Ланселот», - подумал он, закрывая глаза, которые жгло от набежавших слез. Он видел их так давно и в то же время только сегодня утром – от этого противоречия у него вновь начала кружиться голова.  
\- Питер? – у Гвен… нет, Тиш взволнованный голос. – Питер, ты очнулся?  
\- Да, - выдавил Питер, открывая глаза, – да, я в порядке.  
\- Вовсе ты не в порядке, - с укором поправила его Тиш, и Питер прикусил язык, чтобы не рассмеяться, - что-то все-таки осталось неизменным. – Ты потерял сознание и сейчас в больнице.  
Нахмурившись, Питер впервые осмотрелся вокруг:  
\- Чушь какая, - ответил он, пытаясь подняться. – Я совершенно…  
\- Погоди, - рука Логана опустилась на его плечо. – Почему бы тебе сначала не узнать мнение врача?  
\- Ланс... – Питер оборвал себя. – Логан, не преувеличивай.  
Логан упрямо покачал головой.  
\- Все может быть. Но ты не встанешь с кровати, пока тебя не осмотрит врач.  
\- Тогда где этот чертов врач? – раздраженно спросил Питер.  
\- С ней разговаривает твой отец, - ответила Тиш. – Он превратился в настоящего тирана, требуя рассказать, что с тобой случилось. Я никогда не думала, что он может быть таким взволнованным.  
«Отец», - подумал Питер, ножом ударила резкая боль при воспоминании о двух родителях, которые отличались как день и ночь. И все равно оба оставались Утером, и конечно, Мерлин – это…  
\- Где… Рис? – спросил Питер.  
Тиш и Логан переглянулись, и Логан наконец отпустил плечо Питера.  
\- Он снаружи, - ответил Логан. – Он… ну, когда мы приехали и увидели вас, то решили, что тебе гораздо хуже, чем было на самом деле.  
\- Он не стал заходить, добавила Тиш. – Питер, что случилось в музее?  
Питер покачал головой:  
\- Я не уверен. Думаю, я просто слишком устал, может быть, споткнулся. А что говорит Рис о случившемся?  
Тиш нахмурился:  
\- Не слишком много. В Скорую позвонил ночной сторож, он нашел вас обоих на площадке у Спитфайра. Рис держал тебя на руках и без остановки повторял, как ему жаль, - она замолчала. – О чем он жалел?  
Питер сделал бесстрастное лицо.  
\- Понятия не имею.  
\- Питер…  
Он вздохнул.  
\- Послушай, не хочу быть грубым, но мне до смерти хочется выбраться отсюда. Поскольку просто так вы не дадите мне встать с кровати, кто-то из вас должен привести врача, пока я не впал в истерику, как шестилетка.  
Тиш и Логан вновь переглянулись, и Тиш кивнула.  
\- Я схожу, - отозвался Логан. – Оставайся на месте.  
\- Хорошо, мамочка, - вздохнул Питер, закрывая глаза, чтобы избежать дальнейших расспросов.

Тесты заняли еще около четырех часов, по истечению которых врач выяснила, что он здоров и около тысячи раз повторила, чтобы Логан, Тиш и отец немедленно обращались в больницу, если увидят хоть малейшие признаки для беспокойства. Только после этого ему дали уйти. Когда он вышел из здания, то не удивился, что Рис уже ушел. И Питеру совсем не хотелось думать, что он точно знает, где тот сейчас находится.  
Ему вообще много о чем не хотелось думать, но мысли выплывали из подсознания, еще больше отвлекая его от дороги, пока он ехал в Дюксфорд. Спитфайр выглядел совершенно нормально, конечно, но сейчас, когда Питер знал, на что смотреть, магия Мерлина была осязаемой и такой же знакомой, как и операционная система на его компьютере. Питер мог положить руку на алюминиевую обшивку и узнать, что Мерлин сделал. Заклинание простое, вариант того, что он накладывал на доспехи Артура перед каждой битвой: защита, молитва старым богам, чтобы человек в них вернулся домой целым и невредимым.  
Мерлин любил Артура так сильно и беззаветно, что это чувство заставляло склонять голову даже короля и после всех столетий, кажется, его любовь не ослабла. Питер думал, что ему следует быть благодарным за нее, но единственные эмоции, которые он испытывал сейчас – обиду и ревность.  
Он прекрасно понимал, что ревновать к самому себе более чем ненормально, но сейчас он ощущал себя крепко стоящим на ногах.  
Как он и ожидал, Рис сидел, обхватив руками колени, у воды, на лугах Грантчестера. У него до сих пор были такие же тощие коленки, и Питер едва не запнулся от нахлынувшей на него волны любви и нежности. Он сел рядом с Рисом, и они вместе смотрели на воду.  
\- Прости, - произнес Рис, так и не повернувшись. – Я не хотел, чтобы все произошло таким образом.  
\- Ты по-прежнему не умеешь обращаться с магией, - пробормотал Питер, подняв с земли плоский камушек и швырнув его в воду. – Я подозревал с самого начала.  
\- Неправда, - возмутился Рис, переводя взгляд на него. – До сегодняшнего утра ты вообще не знал о ее существовании.  
\- Ладно, я не знал, но точно подозревал, что происходит что-то странное. Порез не исцеляется за один день, Мерлин. Разве Гаюс тебя ничему не научил?  
Рис сжал губы так, что они побелели.  
\- Я знаю. Я просто не мог больше видеть крови на…  
\- Ладно-ладно, - прервал его Питер, чувствуя, как его начинает подташнивать. – Давай не будем вспоминать абсолютно все, хорошо?  
Рис поспешно кивнул:  
\- Как много ты помнишь?  
Питер устало потер лицо ладонями:  
\- Наверное, почти все. Но… очень размыто. Такое ощущение, что у меня в голове живет сразу два человека.  
\- Станет легче, - заверил его Рис.  
\- Ну, здорово, спасибо, - пробормотал Питер. – Рад узнать, что я научись жить с шизофренией.  
\- Мне так говорили, я сам не знаю, - взгляд Риса вновь стал рассеянным. – Я родился с этими знаниями. Я всегда знал.  
\- Ты всегда… ты имеешь в виду, что такое случалось раньше?  
\- Несколько раз, - небрежно бросил Рис, как будто они беседовали о погоде. – Я всегда вспоминал первым.  
\- Наверное, это можно расценивать как благословение, - просипел Питер, ошеломленный новым открытием. Он думал спросить, что случилось в других их жизнях, но понял, что информации слишком много, чтобы переварить ее за сегодня.  
\- А что насчет Гвен, Ланса и остальных?  
Рис покачал головой:  
Люди без магии не могут сохранять свои воспоминания – ну, только ты, конечно, и все равно твои воспоминания гораздо ограниченнее, чем наши. Гаюс что-то помнит. Какие-то отрывки, - Рис остановился. – Иногда он не хочет вспоминать.  
\- Вот почему он ведет себя так отстраненно целое лето, - задумался Питер.  
\- Да, я… я не хотел еще и на него давить. Он доволен своей жизнью.  
Питер открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но остановил себя:  
\- Значит, ты приехал в Кембридж, чтобы найти меня?  
Рис уперся подбородком в колени:  
\- Наверное.  
\- Что значит «наверное»? – требовательно спросил Питер.  
Рис тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Не важно, искал я тебя или нет. Обычно, в конце концов, я всегда нахожу тебя.  
\- Или я нахожу тебя.  
Рис кивнул.  
\- Когда я встретил Гвен и Ланса, то понял, что это только вопрос времени, но я не знал, что Нимуэ решит ускорить события.  
Питер скривился:  
\- Мерзкая гадость. Воняло, как отрава.  
Рис подавил желание рассмеяться:  
\- Ты знаешь, она специально так поступила. Во имя старых добрых времен.  
Питер с удивлением уставился на него, и Рис махнул рукой.  
\- Нет, конечно. Все нормально. Около пяти столетий назад мы пришли к… пониманию.  
\- А Моргана?  
Улыбка Риса мгновенно исчезла:  
\- Ей смириться со случившимся тогда было намного сложнее, - он уставился на свои ладони. – И мне тоже.  
\- Я могу понять, почему, - пробормотал Питер, пытаясь сопоставить Моргану, какой она была в конце, - озлобленную, задыхающуюся в своей ненависти и страхе, - и Ровену, которую он любил как родную сестру.  
\- Пожалуйста, не вини ее, - попросил Рис. – В конце концов, я понял, что моей вины в случившемся ровно столько же, сколько и ее. Мне понадобилось много времени, чтобы простить ее, но еще больше времени, чтобы простить самого себя. И, несмотря на все воспоминания, каждый раз после возвращения мы начинаем жить заново.  
\- Итак, - произнес Питер, - что теперь?  
Рис встретился с ним взглядом  
\- Зависит от тебя.  
\- Неужели? – спросил Питер. – Я думал, все уже предопределено.  
Рис покачал головой:  
\- Не уверен, что теперь это так будет работать.  
\- А Дракон? Каков ее вердикт?  
Рис дернул уголком рта:  
\- Нэсси на самом деле дочь Дракона и она более … приземленная, чем он.  
Питер просверлил ее взглядом:   


_\- А вот Кассиопея, - сказал Артур, показывая на знакомый знак._  
\- Дворец Дона, – возразил Мерлин.  
Артур продолжил, как будто его только что не поправили, как незадачливого школьника.  
\- И Персей.  
\- Ллеу Ллау, Бог Лета.  
\- А под ним Волопас, - сквозь стиснутые зубы выдавил Артур.  
\- Снова неверно. Это Запряженные волы.  
\- Я не ошибаюсь, Мерлин, - рыкнул Артур, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. – Это их настоящие имена. Каждый об этом знает. Каждый, у кого есть образование.  
Здесь достаточно света, чтобы Артур мог увидеть сердитый взгляд Мерлина.  
\- У меня вполне приличное образование, спасибо, - он показал на запад. - Большая Медведица. Малая Медведица. Цефей. Дракон. Геркулес. Арктур. Северная корона.  
\- Тогда, ради всего святого, объясни: если ты их знаешь, почему не используешь?  
\- Потому что мы давали им не такие имена, - настаивал Мерлин. – Альбион не должен отрекаться от старых знаний в угоду новым. Ты уже начал эту политику с послами Кельтов. Но переговоры о мире – это только начало. Если ты не уважаешь традиции людей, с которыми ищешь союза, ты никогда не завоюешь их сердца.

 

 

Артур вздохнул. Мерлин всегда будет таким, будет подбрасывать ему отнюдь не тонкие намеки насчет того, как следует быть правителем, как будто у него есть хоть малейшее понятие об этом.  
Но лучше, как успел усвоить Артур, просто соглашаться, иначе они будут спорить часами, а потом, если Мерлин обидится, сбежит на ночь в свою башню. В летний зной Артур бы не возражал, но ночи становились все холоднее, а Мерлин, несмотря на свою худощавость, грел лучше десятка горячих камней. - Ладно, хорошо, - проворчал Артур. – И какое там последнее было? Волы, ты говорил?  
\- Да. Хи Гадарн с помощью них вытащил аванка из озера. Не помню, кого именно.  
\- Какое облегчение понять, что ты не знаешь абсолютно все, - когда Мерлин в ответ ткнул пальцем в бок, он добавил: – Они могут пригодиться нам через пару лет для борьбы с нашим аванком.  
\- Мммм, - сказал Мерлин. – Нам нужно будет немного потренироваться, просто на всякий случай.  
Артур прочертил в воздухе линию, показывая широкую полосу света, которая пересекала небо, словно светящееся облако.  
\- А тогда какое название кельты дали Млечному Пути?  
\- Сарн Гвидион, - без колебаний ответил Мерлин. – Великая Звездная Змея.  
\- Великая Звездная Змея, да? – повторил Артур. – Неплохо, - он посмотрел вниз на Мерлина, который лежал с закрытыми глазами. – Ты заснул что ли?  
Мерлин приоткрыл глаза:  
\- Долгий был день.  
\- Как и все свадебные дни вообще, - небрежно бросил Артур. – А ночи еще длиннее.  
Возникла тягостная пауза.  
\- Ты поэтому… из-за этого захотел уйти пораньше? – спросил Мерлин непривычно тихим и неуверенным тоном.  
\- Ты о чем?  
Мерлин приподнял подбородок:  
\- Сегодня ты видел, как она выходит замуж за другого. Не говори, что тебе от этого не больно.  
Артур успел остановить себя и не назвал Мерлина идиотом, ведь правда была в том, что Артур никогда и не говорил о своих чувствах. Он всегда отличался косноязычием, когда дело доходило до чувств, но сейчас понял, - разговор давно напрашивался, пусть и может оказаться трудным для них обоих.  
\- Мерлин, я от чистого сердца давал Гвиневре и Ласелоту свое благословение. Они так искренне любят друг друга, что глупо становиться у них на пути, - он замолчал, делая глубокий вдох. – И я уже давно не хочу вставать между ними.  
\- Правда? – спросил Мерлин. – Ты же любил ее.  
\- Любил, и в каком-то смысле, люблю до сих пор. Она могла бы стать великолепной королевой. И возможно, однажды, она ею станет, если у нее и Ланселота появятся дети.  
Мерлин нахмурился:  
\- Я не понимаю.  
Артур вздохнул:  
\- Если тебе каким-нибудь магическим способом не удастся выносить ребенка, я не знаю, каким другим образом я смогу получить наследника, - когда Мерлин удивленно задохнулся, Артур добавил: - Конечно, у нас еще много времени, но если все пройдет не так уж хорошо, я не смогу ни о ком думать. Лучше пусть на трон после меня взойдет ребенок Гвен и Ланселота.  
Мерлин покачал головой:  
\- Но… Камелоту нужен королевский наследник.  
Артур пожал плечами:  
\- Об этом я и говорю. Вот почему мне нужно будет провозгласить Гвиневру королевой, а Ланселота – ее консортом.  
\- Но… так не делается! – возмутился Мерлин.  
\- Послушай, если вдруг ты не заметил, я здесь король, - твердо ответил Артур. – И, кажется, это значит, что я могу делать то, что захочу, - он наклонился над Мерлином, загораживая ему вид на звезды. – Никогда не ожидал, что ты будешь выступать против.  
Мерлин уставился на него широко открытыми глазами, а затем громко рассмеялся, обхватил Артура за шею рукой и пригнул к себе.

\- И о чем, черт возьми, я спорю? – спросил он.  
\- Мне вот тоже уже интересно, - пробормотал Артур, мазнув губами по щеке Мерлина. – Мне жаль, что я заставил тебя сомневаться во мне. Ты значишь для меня больше, чем все звезды и королевства. Ты мои мысли, и сердце, и душа.  
Он почувствовал, как Мерлин под ним напрягся, а потом обмяк, как будто он снял с плеч тяжелую ношу. - Артур, - выдохнул Мерлин, обнимая Артура за шею и притягивая для поцелуя, а затем еще одного, и еще одного.  
Некоторое время спустя они снова смотрели на звезды. Уже с большими удобствами, поскольку Мерлин наколдовал им матрац и несколько мягких теплых одеял. Все-таки иметь в любовниках мага, как сейчас сообразил Артур, - очень удобно, никогда не приходится собирать вещи для ночевки в лесу.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что если последуешь своему плану, люди, которые будут писать историю, изменят ее под себя, - сказал Мерлин, устраивая голову на плече Артура.  
Артур фыркнул:  
\- Да, они все настолько будут озабочены моралью, что я не сомневаюсь - тебя состарят, сделают уродливым, одарят бородой до колен и совой, которая гадит тебе на мантию. Никакого уважения к содомии.  
\- Я не о том говорю, - взвился Мерлин. – Есть король, есть королева, они должны быть женаты. Так должна идти история. Будут считать, что Ланселота приговорили к смертной казни. Или тебя будут величать самым известным рогоносцем, который когда-либо жил на свете.  
Артур пропустил сквозь пальцы пряди темных волос:  
\- Пусть после моей смерти пишут все, что захотят, главное, чтобы они не забирали у меня настоящего. Я могу лишь прожить жизнь, как считаю нужным, не считаясь с будущими поколениями.  
\- Как пожелаете, сир, - ответил Мерлин, но Артур знал, что за чопорными словами скрывается улыбка.  
Артур повернул голову и поцеловал Мерлина в висок:  
\- Люблю, когда ты такой покорный. Очень возбуждает.  
Через мгновение Артур лежал на спине, а Мерлин нависал над ним, его глаза сияли ярче, чем чешуйки Звездной Змеи.  
\- Я покажу тебе покорность, - зарычал он, обхватил ладонями лицо Артура, и наклонился, а Артур застонал, прижимая его крепче.

Несмотря на то, что все спокойно отнеслись к переносу полета на пару дней, Питер будто чувствовал, что над ним смеются за спиной. Сначала с напутственными словами к нему обратился Гарет, затем его отец, потом Тиш и Логан. Когда с пламенной речью к нему подошла Нэсси, Питер с удивлением обнаружил, что у нее в глазах стоят слезы.  
\- Выглядишь здорово, парень, - сказала она, протягивая руку и разглаживая ладонью его форму на груди. – Я знаю, они тобой будут гордиться.  
Питер вспыхнул:  
\- Нэсси…  
\- Знаешь, отец часто говорил о тебе, - пробормотала она, и у Питера перехватило дыхание. – Воины и короли приходят и уходят, но их сердца остаются, так он говорил, - она ткнула его пальцем в грудь. – Не вздумай снова забывать про свое сердце, слышишь меня?  
\- Да, мэм, - бодро ответил Питер.  
Рис ждал его у самолета, как раньше мог ждать Артура Мерлин рядом с боевым конем. И таким знакомым движением взял из рук Питера шлем и крепко затянул ремни.  
\- Во имя старых добрых времен? – улыбаясь, пробормотал Питер.  
\- Что-то вроде того, - ответил Рис. Его руки скользнули по бокам шлема Питера, над его плечами, нашептывая знакомые слова, которые вызывали дрожь.  
\- Я думал, что ты уже подписал мой страховой полис.  
Рис посмотрел на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц.  
\- Лишний раз проверить не повредит.  
\- Тогда поцелуй меня на удачу, - сказал Питер, наклоняясь. Рис подчинился и накрыл его губы своим, а когда отстранился, Питер задыхался от нахлынувшей нежности.  
\- Мерлин, - прошептал он.  
\- Да?  
\- Будь здесь, когда я вернусь, хорошо? Мне пригодится еще пара таких поцелуев.  
\- И сколько именно? – поинтересовался Рис. Глаза у него задорно блестели.  
\- Думаю, что на постоянной основе где-то в течение следующих лет шестидесяти.  
Ответная улыбка Риса была такой же ясной, как небо:  
\- Все что угодно для парней в форме.

**Author's Note:**

> *<http://www.kingsaffair.com/>


End file.
